


Korrasami Month 2016

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dorks in Love, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami Month, Korrasami Month 2016, prompts, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: A collection of prompts from Korrasami Month 2016, fluff and dorkiness may prove terminal.





	1. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Sato is under scrutiny for the actions of her father. Korra cheers her up by strong arming her into helping repair the car Asami totaled, while the remnants of the equalist movement launch one last vengeful attack.

Korra somehow heard the door to the shop close over the sizzle and hiss of her welding torch. She turned the valve to turn off the flame and removed the welding mask to see Asami walking towards her. In greeting, Asami smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, and what’s more she had a somber lint to her walk.

“Hey,” Korra smiled. “How did it go?”

Asami answered by dropping the daily newspaper on the workbench beside her before propping herself up, leaning on a dismantled hood of a car. Korra moved, taking off her grease stained gloves to take a look, though the headline said enough.

FATHER OF THE AVATAR EQUALIST, COULD AVATAR SATO BE A SYMPATHIZER?

Korra groaned, and looked to Asami. “Don’t let it get to you. They get paid to be crazy. It sells more papers.” She said trying to comfort her, taking a lean against the hood beside her as well.

“It’s not just the paper. Have you heard the radio lately?” Asami sighed. Korra had, and they were echoing the same sentiment. Hiroshi’s involvement with the equalist’s had cast doubt on Asami’s merit, even after she’d done everything she could to ensure he’d stay in prison, and almost single handedly ended the equalist revolution. “And the reporters… god that’s all they ask about. They won’t leave me alone. It’s like they think I was brainwashed since I was a kid, and at any moment I’ll activate and wipe out the city.”

“It’ll blow over.” Korra assured. “Anyone with any sense knows that you would never do anything like that.” She wrapped her arm around Asami who rested her head against Korra’s shoulder, for comfort. The strain of the last few months had been a lot for Asami, Korra knew. Finding out her father was a terrorist, having to deal with that, and then to lose and regain her bending. It had been such a drain, and Asami’s usually bright smile always looked so sad now. 

“It’s just, really hard to ignore it when they dog you about it every day.” Asami said.

“Yeah well you’re the avatar, nobody would blame you if you used some wind to blow them away or something.” Korra offered, and this got a chuckle from Asami, something Korra hadn’t seen in awhile, and it felt good to know she still could.

“I don’t think that would help my case. But it is very tempting.” 

“Or you could do a little subtle firebending, melt the film in their camera. That’d throw them for a loop.” Korra grinned devilishly.

“You know sometimes I think you’re a bad influence.” Asami joked, with a frank smile.

“You’re just saying that cause you know I’m right.” She said, wrapping both arms around her in a hug. “Times are bad now, but if anyone can get through it you can. Everyone who knows you knows what you’re about. And that’s all that matters for now. Take my advice. Daughter of a tech tycoon, you think I haven’t been through the tabloid ringer?”

Asami nodded, returning the hug before raising an eyebrow. “So what did you do? With the reporters and the jerks?”

“I shocked em. One of them, that guy that always wears the blue hat have you seen him? I broke his nose.” She answered matter of factly. Asami knew who she was referring to and the thought of her girlfriend laying him on the ground with a solid punch made her incredibly happy. Which she knew was just her being vindictive but hey it wasn’t like she’d do it. Probably. Korra’s idea of melting their film was a good one and would be hard to prove. Look at that, she’d come in with a sour mood and like nothing Korra had brightened it.

“You’re a good therapist.” Asami said, releasing her and looking towards the center of the shop. “How goes the restoration?”

Korra shot her a look. “Alright. I just got the cylinders aligned again after you totaled it.”

Asami raised her hands in protest. “I said I was sorry. Like a hundred times.” They’d used the car as a missile against one of the mechs. It had worked brilliantly, but they didn’t really have time to talk it over before it had happened. Korra harbored no ill will of course, but she was intent on getting as much mileage out of her guilt as she could.

“First thing I built.” Korra shook her head. “Dad was so proud.”

“Okay shush.” Asami smiled. “You can only ride this so long and you can’t deny it was fun.”

“Oh yeah it was awesome, but if you were really sorry, you would help me rebuild it.” She suggested crossing her arms and flashing a smug smile. “You are the avatar after all. Make yourself useful.”

“I knew you just liked me for my bending.” Asami winked, not implying the elemental kind. Korra rolled her eyes, and took her hand to direct her to a laid out sheet that had hundreds of small to large parts arranged on it, most of them looking worse for wear. She directed her to the engine block and offered a sheet of metal. 

“See that hole you made?” Korra asked, pointing to the large crack and blasted out hole in the thing. “I got the insides repaired, or replaced, so get this on there and it should be good to go.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Asami shrugged, not knowing anything about engines. Korra jogged over to the workbench and lifted up a blueprint schematic. 

“See this shape? Bend it into that, and then do your thing and weld it on.” She said.

Asami looked it over, then looked to the sheet of metal. She held it out, and with the movements in her arms allowed it to float a yard in front of her. From there she began to peel and twist the metal, hands moving gracefully, with such elegance that it almost looked liked a dance. And after less than a minute, she’d replicated the shape in the blueprint. “I guess it’s the least I can do.” She smiled, showing the touch of pride she got whenever she was able to show off her metalbending. One of the last things she had learned, and she had been surprised at how quickly she’d picked it up. Especially given her troubles with earthbending. But the feel of the metal, the way she moved it felt so natural. Water was still her preferred element but metal was a very close second. 

Over the next few hours, the two girls worked on the car, Korra giving instruction and Asami following them to the letter. With her bending, what would have taken Korra weeks still took Asami no time at all. “If I could bend, I’d have a fleet of these cars overnight.” Korra commented. 

“I think you do a great job anyway.” Asami smiled, bending out the crumpled and crushed hood, forming it back into what it had been before. “The best there is.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Korra said.

“Apparently. Turns out the fastest way to a girls heart is through her engine.”

“That’s what I kept telling the boys but they never seemed to get it.” Korra grinned. “And just watch, I’ll get you talking shop soon enough missy.”

And soon enough, everything was in place. Asami had lifted the engine block back where it belonged, a task that would have required a crane or a lift without her. The glass was replaced, new wheels were installed. Once everything under the hood connected, she was ready to go. 

Korra whipped the sweat from her brow, leaving a streak of grease in its wake. She hopped behind the wheel and withdrew a key from the pocket of her work overalls. “C’mon now baby, purr for me.” She said, almost to herself. 

She gave the key a twist, and the engine stuttered once, twice, before roaring to life sounding just like it had before. Korra whooped and clapped her hands together. “Oh it’s good to have you back.

Asami was glad to see how happy it made her. Her eyes showed how thrilled she was, ecstatic to have it back. She turned to Asami and nodded her head to the passenger seat.

“You sure?” Asami asked jokingly. “Are my riding privileges reinstated?”

“As long as you promise to let me know before we try anything like it again.”

“Deal.” Asami said before hopping into the seat beside her. Korra pressed her foot against the gas before putting it in gear, to hear the motor roar. 

“You’re forgiven.” She said as the door to the garage opened. “She runs better than ever now. I added a few tweaks to the engine.” 

“What kind of tw---“ but she was interrupted as the engine boomed, and the tires spun as the car raced from the garage into the open street and down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic. Asami let out a little squeak of surprise and maybe terror as she gripped a hold of the door and back of her headrest. “Just cause she’s better now doesn’t mean you get to try to kill us!” she cried.

“Oh please, I am the best driver in republic city or anywhere else. We’ll be fine.”

She said as they sped through downtown, hair whipping behind them, as Korra took every turn as sharply as possible and drove so close to other vehicles Asami could reach out her hand and touch them. “Is this you getting back at me for the whole car projectile thing?”

“No but that is an extra feature.” Korra grinned. Asami loved riding in cars, but when Korra was driving, things got a little more hectic. 

Korra probably drove around half the city, simply happy to do it once more, before coming to a stop. “Oh that feels good.”

Asami shook her head, having moved very little as her body was so tense from fear. Korra noticed as Asami looked quickly into the mirror and laughed. “Oh please, nothing could mess up your hair. It’s kinda freaky. What’s worse you don’t even try.”

Asami thought this was funny, because she’d always liked Korra’s hair. Voluminous and braided. Asami just wore hers as a jagged bob. As a girl she’d worn it long, but that led to some issues when she was firebending. Cutting it nearly broke her heart.

“So ready to go home?” Korra asked.

“Are you going to drive like a normal person?” Asami retorted back sweetly. Korra nodded. “Then sure, sounds good. I Just want to crawl into bed and sleep long enough for every reporter and news agency to get bored and find someone else to stalk.”

“As long as I can crawl in beside you.” Korra smirked.

Asami laughed, and lightly shoved Korra’s shoulder. “Can you imagine what they’d write if they knew the avatar was dating the heiress of Future industries?” she asked.

“There you go, it would give them something else to talk about.” Korra said as she shifted gears, and began to drive back the way they came, before reaching their familiar route home. After the horrible business with her father, Asami was alone. She was welcome at air temple island of course, but Korra had also offered her, her own place to stay. Asami took her up on that, and now considered it home, or the closest thing she had too it. As long as it was with Korra, who had not once doubted or suspected her. But instead supported her with open arms. It was one of the things she loved about her, her faith in people was infectious. 

The two cruised down the north side of the city, the estate being just outside the city limits. Asami had rested her chin on her hand, propping her elbow against the car door, watching the scenery go past.

Because of this, something started to seem off to her. Dozens of the street lights they’d passed had been recently broken, making the area look more sinister then it had in a hundred other trips this way. What was more odd, was that earlier in the night, the streets had been teaming with cars and street busses. But thinking back, Asami didn’t think she’d seen another car for five minutes. She patted Korra’s hand to alert her. “Hmm?” she voiced.

“Something’s up.” Asami said, eyes scanning their surroundings for any threat. Was she just being paranoid? She didn’t see anything, until they passed a section of the street with alley ways on either side, and in those alleys, headlights flashed on, as they heard the screeching of rubber on asphalt, and several motorbikes and a truck roared out behind them in pursuit. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Korra said. “Not after I just fixed her!” she pressed on the gas, speeding up the car, as nothing was before them but a long stretch of road. Asami turned, one foot against the car floor with the other perched on the seat, in a position which made her ready to pounce at any moment. She couldn’t see the driver of the truck, but she did see the uniforms worn by the cyclists.

“Equalists.” She announced, readying herself for the fight. “I guess these guys didn’t get the memo to give up.”

“Probably want to settle their grudge with the Avatar. How’d they know where we were?” Korra asked.

“We go the same way each night. They must have been scouting us out.”

“Well if you let them even scratch my baby now I’m going to be very upset.”

“You got it honey.” Asami smiled before standing on the back seat, arms in a ready position. 

One of the cyclists threw an electrified bolas at her, which she ducked. In retaliation, she punched her fist up, raising a section of the street just as one of the cyclists passed. He hit it, lost control as the bike went crashing down, and the equalist went skidding painfully on the asphalt. In that time, another cyclists had pulled up beside the car, stood himself on his seat before jumping into the back with Asami. 

He threw a punch, which she caught with her elbow as he swung with his free hand, this one gloved with the chi blocker, zipping with electrified blue. She ducked, kneeing him in the stomach as her brought an elbow down on her back at the same time. 

Korra swerved to off balance his footing, causing him to stumble allowing Asami to catch him under the chin with an airbending enhanced uppercut. His feet left the seat as he was launched into the road, his buddies having to swerve to miss him. Another equalist leapt for the back seat as the passenger in the truck threw a knife at Asami. She side stepped, the blade just grazing her shoulder, slicing her jacket but not meeting the skin. Distracted, the equalist on board stretched out his fingers and drove them into the pressure point of that same arm, sending it numb and useless. Korra reached back, having put her own chi blocking glove on, and wrapped it around his ankle. His body contorted with the shock. 

Asami took the opportunity, and with her good arm allowed a section of cable to zip out of her sleeve. She’d taken inspiration from the republic city police as well as the warriors from Zaofu. Korra had help her construct a light rig and harness, and she used it now to whip the cable around the equalist, lifting him out of the car and hurtling him towards the remaining motorcycles. One dodged, but the second behind him caught his buddy causing him to crash out of sight.

Knives and bolas were continually thrown at them, one knife lodging through the glass of Korra’s windshield. Enraged, she slammed on the brakes, causing the last motorcyclist to swerve to the side of them

As he did, Asami caught him with a firebending jab, knocking him off the machine, and in the same fluid motion, she used her metalbending to lift the motorcycle, and used the momentum it already had to raise it into the air, arch it around, and sent it flying right for the truck. It smashed against the engine, flipping up to shatter the windshield, bringing the truck to a stop.

Korra stopped the car as she ripped the knife from her windshield and leapt over her door, brandishing it to the equalist jumping out from the back of the truck, shaken but still ready for a fight. “Which one of you idiots threw this? Whoever it was I’m gonna return it where it’ll do the most good!”

The equalists charged as Asami leapt from the car and used side swiping kicks to send torrents of air at the men. Two of them in knocked off their feet as the rest closed the distance to engage. When she’d first encountered them, they’d gotten the upper hand. But Asami was used to the equalist’s now, how they fought and moved. And these were clearly not the crème of the crop. 

Their movement were sloppy, leaving openings for Asami to send blasts of fire into two of them men’s chest, knocking them back and out. Korra dodged a swipe from one as she reached out a hand to shock him. He went down, but another took his place, slamming a fist into her cheek. Enraged, Asami drew back her arms, rising them again causing the bricks of the street to raise, and entrap his legs, allowing Korra to knock him out with an elbow to the temple. 

While this happened, another man came from behind Asami, and went to chi block the other arm, but he missed, as she turned blasting him with a stream of air sending him straight up, then back to the earth again with a crash, and he was out.

A knife came out of nowhere, this time connecting with Asami’s cheek as she barely turned in time. “Asami”! Korra cried before having to deal with another thug, making her unable to watch. When Asami rounded back, she saw the man getting out of the truck, in one of the uniforms the lieutenants wore. 

“Traitor!” He shouted, clearly mad about the whole Hiroshi’s daughter thing, lunging for her, with electrified batons.

She took a fire jab at him, but he avoided it easily, planting one of the batons in her side, sending a jolt through her body. With his other hand he sent a cataclysmic punch into her head, but seeing it coming, she allowed it to connect, whipping herself around with the force and raising a leg to drive a boot into his neck. And with a firebending boost, the force of it sent him spinning completely around twice, before he collapsed, in a daze. 

Asami was in a daze herself, reeling from the punch. So she was caught off guard as one last thug lunged for her with a knife. But before he could make contact, his body went rigid with a jolt of blue, and Korra grabbed him by the arm, whipped him around, knocking him off his feet and slamming him to the ground. And that was the last of them.

“Nice move.” Asami offered. “Think these guys are it?” she sincerely hoped so. The idea of fighting the remnants of the revolution did not appeal to her.

Korra looked worried, removing her glove and taking Asami’s face in her hand. “I thought that knife got you. Are you hurt?” It was nearly the most worried she’d ever heard Korra be. 

And so she smiled and shook her head. “Just scratched me.” Sirens began to echo in the distance as the two moved to sit on the trunk of the car. Content to stay until police dragged away what she hoped would be the last of the equalists. “Sorry about your car.”

Korra shook her head. “Screw the car, I was more worried about you.” Asami placed a hand over her heart playfully.

“Coming from you, I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She laughed.

Now it was Korra’s turn to shove her. But as she did, she hit the arm that had been numb, and was now tingling with pain causing her to wince. Immediately Korra looked at her regretfully. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay.” Asami laughed, rubbing it. “I’ve taken worse hits.”

“Come here you.” Korra ordered, wrapping Asami in a tight hug, lips planted a quick kiss on Asami’s cheek, right where she’d been decked, causing her to wince again. Korra noticed and shrugged. “I’m not even sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to do role reversal because the idea of Avatar Asami is too much for my little heart.  
> In case your new, in the last two years I hop around universes alot. And my main is a modern au in which Korra is in a wheelchair. Obviously this chapter is not that but that au will be showing up this month. So woot! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident leaves Korra severely injured, Asami stays with her as their limits are tested when they realize how this event might change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up, this gets heavy at times. This is part of that modern AU I mentioned before for newcomers.

“Asami?” A distant voice asked. She did not stir. “Asami?”

“hmm?” she moaned softly, as her eyes slowly began to crack open. It was snowing outside, a light dusting of snow softly flittering against the window. It was night, and nobody was daring to brave the streets below.

Asami found herself sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she let out a long yawn. Even though she had just been asleep, she still felt more profoundly tired then she had for years, a side effect of the stressful last days. It was completely draining, and she felt as if running on such a peak of heightened emotion had whipped her eyes out. She probably couldn’t shed another tear now if she tried. 

Once she was back in the land of the living, she saw Jinora standing above her, a card clasped in one hand, flowers in the other. “How long have you been sleeping?” she asked, concern visible in her expression.

Asami tried to give her a warm smile to assure she was okay. “Depends. What day is it?

This got a small laugh from Jinora, who placed the flowers along with the rest on the window sill Asami was sitting beside. She followed them with her gaze, which passed to the window and she saw in her reflection that her hair was a tangled mess, puffed out and wild. She really had been sleeping for a long time, curled up in an uncomfortable chair. Her muscles were sore from the position, and she had to stretch to release the tension. She was still waking up slowly, and once her eyes were complete open, she saw the bed situated in the middle of the hospital room, and who was on it.

Korra lay there, sleeping with the assistance of a breathing tube. Face still horribly cut, and black and blue from a bruise that covered seemingly half of her face. No matter how many times she saw Korra like this, she never got use to it. Each time felt like a fresh twisting punch to the gut, but she never looked away. Korra deserved that much.

It had been three days since the accident, and besides their initial meeting, Asami hadn’t had much of a chance to talk with her. Korra had been asleep more often than not, and even when she was awake the doctors had urged her not to say much due to the trauma in her throat and swollen lump of a bruise on the side of her jaw. Even so, Asami had stayed the entirety of the three days. 

And it must have showed. Cause Jinora was carrying something else with her. A bag of Asami’s clothes. She must have stopped by her place and gotten in somehow. Asami looked at her reflection again.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Jinora said, setting them out for her.

“Thanks.” Asami smiled, moved by how thoughtful this gesture was. Another part of her was just thankful because she was sorry to think that she hadn’t showered in days. She was probably a mess of a sight.

“Any news?” Jinora asked. Moving to Korra’s bedside.

“Not yet.” Asami groaned, having been antsy for it herself. She’d kind of become the go to for information after the accident. She’d been first to the hospital and the first one to speak to any doctor. Since then, Korra’s parents had arrived by plane and taken that role. The memory made Asami a little sad. When she’d first seen the both of them here, they looked like two people who possessed a great strength and calm in the face of situations like this, while at the same time, looking as drained as she felt. She’d left the family alone that first day, not wanting to intrude. But after an hour she found herself wrapped in a titanic hug from Korra’s father, thanking her for telling them what was going on and staying with Korra the whole time.

“I would rather it have been anyone else.” Senna had said. That had been a big moment, and Asami had to admit, she teared up a little. Moved by a display of parental affection she hadn’t received in over a year now. It felt good to have a taste of it again.

Right now, Korra’s parents were probably in a hotel close by. They’d been opposed to the idea, but the doctors had convinced them that they’d be called the moment anything changed. Still they’d stayed the entire day they arrived. They probably only went back to sleep, and would be back as soon as possible, leaving Asami as lookout, as she would not be moved. These last three days had revealed a lot to Asami about herself, the main thing being that she couldn’t bear to leave Korra’s side in a time like this. The thought of it was worse than those gut punches. 

Everyone had stopped by, staying for hours. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and this was Jinora’s second visit. Even Lin had showed up to offer encouragement in a very uniquely Beifong way. Each of them had masked their shock at her appearance well, but each had a concerned talk with either Asami or Korra’s parents after leaving the room. Too many things were still up in the air, and anyone looking at the steal framework piercing into Korra’s leg couldn’t help but wonder what the long term effects would be.

Asami didn’t want to think about it right now, especially after the doctor had mentioned the possibility of spinal injury.

Asami stood up and moved next to Jinora to look over Korra. Her breathing was so weak. At first it had been worryingly shaky so at least some progress was being made. You had to be thankful for the small things Asami thought.

She and Jinora talked for around an hour. Mostly about Korra but Jinora showed worry for Asami being as strung out as she was, and Asami inquired as to Jinora’s schooling. She was visiting before she had to be there as a matter of fact, hoping she could catch Korra awake before she had to leave.

“If you stop by afterwards I’m sure she’ll be awake by then.” Asami assured her as she began to leave. “Want me to text?” she asked.

Jinora said yes, and waved goodbye as she made her way down the hall of the hospital, leaving Asami alone with Korra once again. She was alert now, and probably wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. So after a few minutes sitting in thought, she picked up the change of clothes Jinora had brought and moved to the other side of the curtain that divided the room to change.

Of course, as she had just pulled her shirt above her head, a small and raspy voice spoke up to say, “If this is how you’re gonna try to make me feel better, it’s working.”

Asami flicked her head to peak between the curtain to see Korra, eyes still mostly closed, but the beginnings of a grin forming on her lips. 

She laughed. “Good to see your sense of humor didn’t get busted.” She said. “If you hadn’t said anything you might have gotten to see the whole show.” She said, drawing the curtain further, obscuring Korra’s sight.

“Ew.” Korra said, voice still shaky and hoarse. “When you say it like that it sound so much more sleazy.”

Asami finished, and drew the curtain back. “Girlfriends is one thing. But a striptease right now is too weird for me.”

“Agreed.” Korra began, starting to cough, wincing with obvious pain. 

Asami moved to the side of her bed, frustrated that there was really nothing she could do but be there. Almost knowing this too, Korra looked up at her with her painfully bruised face, and yet still she found a way to break out the wide grin she was famous for. “Have you been here the whole time?”

Asami nodded. “Someone has to watch out for you.”

Korra’s fingers found their way to Asami’s, gripping her hand uncharacteristically weakly. “I’m a lucky girl to have that someone be you.”

\---

A few hours later, it was mid morning, though the snow still continued to fall from the overcast sky. Asami was sitting in a chair in the hallway, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her hands together intently listening to the doctor. Korra’s parents were back, and the doctor was speaking mostly to them, but Asami heard every word, and none of them made her very happy.

He was explaining the exact nature of her injuries, especially to the legs and back. It had escaped no one’s notice that she hadn’t moved anything from the waist down since the accident even after the initial shock and trauma had worn off. 

He spoke of pressure on her spine, possible nerve damage, and other things no one ever wanted to hear. He continued to outline a possible operation, one that had no guarantee of success, but it would improve her chances. As right now, consensus was that it was possible she may be permanently paralyzed. 

Color ever so slightly drains from the faces of Korra’s parents as the conversation goes on. And Asami found herself looking more at her hands then at the doctor lost in thought. Paralyzed? The thought of Korra, and how she’d react to this was almost too painful as a lump grew in Asami’s throat. For a girl like her, this news would be devastating. But Asami tried to brush these thoughts away. If she knew one thing about Korra, was that when she was knocked down. She’d always get back up. Even if this operation didn’t work, she had faith that Korra would adapt, and overcome, because that’s what she did.

But that was just one possibility. One that wouldn’t be faced for months yet. The pressing matter now, and the one that worried Asami, would be telling her.

\---

The doctor allowed Korra’s parent to tell her, everyone thinking it would take better that way. Asami sat on one side of the bed, Korra’s parents on the other. And she gave Korra credit, her expression never once changed as she was told there was a chance she might not ever walk again. 

In the past, Korra was known to lash out, and let anger overcome her. But there was no trace of that now. She silently sat, and listened. 

However, as the explanation continued, Korra’s hand once again found its way into Asami’s, and its grip was tighter, and shook with a tremor that was only noticeable because it transferred to Asami. 

“Now you understand, this operation might not pan out.” Tonraq said. “The decision is up to you.”

“Do it.” Korra said without hesitation. Her voice shaking, and it was clear she was holding something back. “Do it.” She repeated now looking directly at the doctor.

“Understand that there is some risk. There always is with things like this.”

Once more, Korra didn’t hesitate. “Please. Do it.”

\---

The next day, Asami and Korra found themselves alone once more. Korra’s parents were finalizing things with the hospital, and probably making calls to family and such. 

They hadn’t said much in this time. Korra stared down to the end of her bed, where the rise in the blanket signaled where her feet were. And it took a moment for Asami to realize what was happening. Korra was concentrating, intently. She wasn’t straining, but as the seconds ticked by her eyes became glossy, and the ends of her lips twisted into a bitter grimace. 

Finally, she let out an exasperated gasp mixed with a choking sob as she gritted her teeth. It was hitting her, Asami could tell, words had been one thing, but now as she tried desperately to move, to feel. She couldn’t do it, and that was sinking in. 

“It’ll be okay.” Asami said, trying to sound as genuine as possible, but she found Korra’s hand pull away from hers, as Korra turned to look at her, face still bandaged and bruised.

“You don’t know that.” She was angry, but not accusing. “You can’t know that.” Her head slumped back into its pillow as she closed her eyes. “Stupid. How did that happen?” she spoke through gritted teeth.

“You made the best of a bad situation. You knew what was about to happen before the crash, and moved to take the hit like you always do. You saved that man’s life.”

“And for my trouble, I might never be able to walk again.” Korra said bitterly. 

“And you don’t know that.” Asami said, emphasizing the you. “But you wanna know what I think? I think it won’t matter. One way or the other.”

Korra turned, eyes wet. “How can it not matter?” she was as high in volume as her injured throat would allow. “How can you sit there, and say that?”

“Because I know you well enough by now to know you won’t give up. Nothing could make you do that not even something like this. If this is it, and you can’t walk, you’ll take that as a challenge. And you’ll find a way to do what you did before.” Asami said, raising her own voice yet still retaining her caring tone. She rested a hand on Korra’s shoulder and was glad to see she didn’t pull away. “It’s really hard to slow you down Korra. And lord knows the world has tried. But it’ll never matter, cause you’re stronger than that.”

The wetness of Korra’s eyes seemed to swell, as a tear streamed down her cheek, across skin that still bore the bruise of the accident. Korra’s expression had been angry and bitter. But now that broke, as her lip trembled and she clenched her fist. She leaned in, resting a head on Asami’s shoulder. She didn’t cry, but she was right on the edge, as close as Asami had seen her. This was a blow, there was no denying that, and Korra was going to struggle. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. It all came out wrong.” Korra gasped. 

Asami knew that, and simply nodded. And so Asami held Korra in her arms, offering her what she needed in that moment. Someone to lean on. “You’ll get through this.” Asami whispered gently. “There are so many people who will help, all you have to do is say the word. And you know that I’ll be with you, whenever you need.”

Silence passed for a minute before Korra found her voice. “Thank you.”

\---

It wasn’t long before everything was set. Asami and Korra’s parents, waiting with her in the prep room of the hospital. The surgery would take place soon, the nurse had already come in, hooked up an IV and injected a few things into Korra’s arm, assuring them that she’d be asleep soon enough.

Asami sat closest, their fingers wrapped around each other tightly, though Korra could hardly feel it, or much of anything at the moment. Her senses were beginning to dull. She was still aware of everything, but it was as if it was all through a fog, and in slow motion. Her thoughts were just as slowed. Asami was saying things, but they didn’t seem to register. But she was smiling, and that Korra understood, and it calmed her nerves to know she was there. Her parents too.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and she was sure she was missing stretches of time, drifting off here and there. But still she was aware of whose hand she was clinging too. The door opened, and nurses and assistants began to move the bed.

“We’ll see you soon.” A gentle voice spoke, and even in a daze she could tell it was Asami. She looked up at her. Asami looked back, and smiled. 

“This feels really weird.” She said. She didn’t sound any more out of it than usual, but still it was so hard to keep her eyes open. 

“It always does.” A strangers voice said. Probably one of the nurses. “Some people don’t remember much before and after with this type of anesthesia.”

“Well, I’ll bet she remembers this.” Asami’s voice said in the fog. Then something brushed across Korra’s good cheek. Its touch was soft, and she could smell something pleasant as hair brushed across her chin and neck. Asami had kissed her. It was the best thing to go out on, as her eyes closed for the last time, the last image of her conscious brain being of Asami’s face. 

And once more, Asami’s voice rang clearly. “For luck.”


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora drags Korra to a fortune teller despite her reservations and finds maybe the reading will turn out more accurate than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as it was when it was a Korrasami week 2016 prompt fyi.

“No.” Repeated Korra, as Jinora tugged on her arm in the middle of a bustling sidewalk.

“C’mon, you promised.” She begged, making her eyes as big and adorably hard to resist as possible, yet Korra remained strong.

“I promised I’d hang with you all day and not complain what we did. This though is a trap.” She responded, crossing her arms and barely moving as Jinora continued to plead.

“What’s the harm? Are you afraid of something?” she asked with a wry tilt of her eyebrow. “Scared to know the future?”

“Oh come on you know its fake right? Fake and like super expensive.” Korra whined, still standing strong.

“Uhuh. And it has nothing to do with that boy you met last week does it? Scared to know if she’d tell you it’ll never happen?” she was playing on Korra’s personality. Knowing if she made it a personal challenge, then she couldn’t back down.

For a moment, it looked as if Korra was blushing, but she covered it by fixing her beanie and shaking her head. “No. And I know you don’t buy it either.”

“C’mon!” Jinora groaned. “Live a little. What if she tells you you’re gonna die in a horrible bus accident a month from now?”

“Right now I think I’d thank the bus.” Korra moaned.

Jinora let go of Korra’s arm in seeming defeat before a clever smile crossed her lips. “What if she tells you how to get that Mako guy?”

Korra looked at her and narrowed her eyes. “You have a conniving streak Jin.” She looked from her to the sign on the door before them in gaudy neon lights. FORTUNE TELLER. She let out a sigh, “Is this really what you want to do for fun?” she asked.

Jinora nodded in excitement as Korra let out an even greater exaggerated sigh. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Jinora exclaimed pumping her fist in the air before she hurried to the door and opened it beckoning Korra inside.

“You go first.” Korra ordered, and Jinora complied. When Korra stepped in her nose was immediately filled with the scent of incense and it was too much. The whole interior was too much, hanging feather and dream catchers, frilly things hanging over the edges of tables and a shelf with an assortment of crystal balls.

“Oh you owe me so much for this.” Korra moaned as Jinora waived her to be quiet as she looked for the owner, but saw no one.

Korra only looked absentmindedly, fiddling with one of the frilly things when a voice came out of nowhere, “No touching.” It barked.

Korra jumped back in shock to see a tiny old women standing between them. She had appeared silently and looked absolutely cranky, even with pale grey eyes. “H-ow” Korra began to mutter before deciding finishing that question would be rude.

“I’ve had the same shop for years I know where everything is.” Her voice was rough and dismissive. “And you seem like a nosy one.”

“Hey I’m not…” she began before the tiny woman held up a hand to silence her.

“Which one of you first?” she asked succinctly.

Jinora smiled. “me! I’ll go.”

“Good come in the back.” The woman held a hand directing Jinora who disappeared behind a beaded curtain. Korra started to follow when she found herself face to face with the woman’s hand again. “Readings are private.”

“Great.” Korra rolled her eyes before turning from the hand and finding a seat by the window. What had she gotten roped into she wondered as her phone buzzed.

Bolin: What’s goin on?

Korra: Jinora wanted to get our fortunes read and a four foot tall old lady told me I was nosy. U?

Bolin: !! I know where you guys are at! I’ve been to her and let me tell you she’s the real deal.

Korra: You’re joking

Bolin: No! She told me I’d finally win a match if I wore my lucky shirt during the much. And so I wore it every day and bam! We win 3 nothing.

Korra slapped her palm into her forehead.

Korra: Well of course you’d win with your shirt if you wear it every match!

Bolin: Huh, didn’t think of that. Well technically she was right so you should give it a shot.

They chatted a bit more after that as Korra tried to kill time before Jinora returned. She was genuinely considering bailing but thought better of it. She was a good friend after all and hey at least this would be a fun story to tell right?

Fifteen minutes passed, before an excited Jinora appeared from around the counter. “How’d it go?” Korra asked.

Jinora made a noise a bit like a squee before calming herself. “Sorry, can’t say or that would void the telling.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Korra smiled.

“It is in this house missy.” The little woman spoke again appearing from nowhere. “You next?”

“I…” Korra began to refuse before Jinora lifted her by the hand and pushed her forward.

“Yes she is.”

“Good now come on back and stop making a fuss.” She ordered as Korra and Jinora whisper argued. Defeated, Korra moved behind the counter shooting a ‘I’ll get you for this’ sort of look back at her friend before passing through the beaded curtain finding herself in a small room which was sort of an alcove in the wall. Its wallpaper was purple, and the only thing in it was a small round table and two chairs.

The woman sat at the far end with Korra sitting closest to the entrance in a chair that was oddly small. “You ever done this before kid?” the woman asked.

“No and…”

“Fine, just keep your mouth shut unless I ask you something. Now give me your palm.” She held out her hand and Korra obliged, her hand snatched up by the old woman who began running her fingers along the lines.

“Hmmm.” She seemed to consider, rubbing her chin with her free hand. She continued this for nearly a minute which Korra found very awkward though she had to admit she was becoming more than a little curious.

“So far you’ve lived a sheltered life. Away from strangers, in solitary.” She spoke out of nowhere. Korra was at first legitimately shocked with how she could have known that before her skeptical side turned on.

“My friend told you that didn’t she?”

“What did I say about the talking?” she snapped. “I’m just getting started. You come from a long line of fighters, and that streak is in you too. But it’s not vengeful or greedy, it’s for others.”

Korra kept her lips sealed now, enthralled despite her reservations. “You’ll follow in their footsteps. And I hate to tell you kid but it’s gonna be a hard road. So just suck it up and bear it.”

“You’re gonna get hurt along the way. This suffering line is long. It will happen again and again and every time it’s gonna feel like the world is crashing down on you. But you’ll get up. At least you’d better and not be a wuss.”

“And you won’t be isolated for long. You’ll have companions who’ll stick by your side no matter how rough things get. And there’s one….” She seemed to be looking into something. “One who’ll be the closest. At the start it will be a little rocky, but as time goes on that’ll change. You will fall, and they will be the one to pick you back up, and after that, you’ll never be apart.” She seemingly finished, leaving Korra confused.

“But who? Have I already met them?” she asked.

“How should I know, it’s not like I could see em. You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself twinkle toes.” She chuckled before raising a hand, suggesting that Korra should leave.

Not knowing if it was polite to say thank you, she got up without a word and began to move back to the counter when the old lady placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Actually, that wasn’t true. I can’t make out all of it, but I can tell you they’re tall, dark haired and mighty easy on the eyes.”

Korra let out a sigh of relief. Now almost one hundred percent certain Jinora had told her certain facts during their session including Mako. She had been right this wasn’t for real. Though she appreciated the thought, imagining that figure who’d stand by her. It was a nice try if nothing else.

Korra reunited with Jinora as the woman moved to the counter. “On the house.” She shrugged. “You guys were more fun to read then most.”

Korra was surprised though she didn’t question it. “Thanks. Any last tips?”

“Not really, I just tell you the stuff. Sup to you what to do with it.” She coughed, before walking off and out of sight.

“See wasn’t that fun?” Jinora asked as they walked down the sidewalk a few minutes later.

Korra shrugged. “I mean I expected it to be much worse. Though she was a little gloom and doom for me.”

“Shh.” Don’t tell me anything.” She insisted as the moved down a series of steps into the subway station to find it wasn’t very crowded. A train was already in waiting for them and they ran to catch it making it through just as the doors began to close.

“Alright fair enough. But be honest you two talked about me a little right?”

Jinora’s expression looked genuinely confused by this, and if she was acting Korra had to give her credit, she was good at it. “No, I mean we chatted a little but I didn’t tell her anything about you.”

Korra wanted to shrug this off, but Jinora was a very genuine person, and the look in her eye seemed honest at the moment, plus it just seemed out of her character to be dishonest about this. “See? Maybe it wasn’t all fake.” She laughed finding a chair as Korra preferred to stand, hand on a pole.

She was about to retort when the train lurched suddenly and quite roughly into motion causing Korra to lose her footing and stumble as someone else bumped into her. It wasn’t a super violent tumble but both of them staggered a bit before regaining ground. Korra adjusted her beanie again as it was knocked askew by the motion before turning to the woman she’d bumped into to apologize, but instead found that she was beat to the punch.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you okay?” her concerned voice asked, as she turned her head, flipping a stunning, voluminous amount of dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'd like to do the cultural education prompt as well, but I don't know what that really is lol. Can anyone give me the details or gist of what that would be?


	4. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week home from the hospital, Asami takes Korra on a date during a water tribe festival. Both girls are followed by the shadow of previous traumas, but both are determined not to let that spoil a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't think I've said this but with this modern AU I'm swinging, it's not our world. It's a modern, non bending avatar world still. So places, nations and animals are all still here. Also beware, this chapter has much fluffiness and dorkiness.

The air was thick with the laughter and jubilation of hundreds of festival goers as Korra and Asami made their way from booth to booth observing the various games and shops, with Asami pushing her in her chair most of the way. Initially, Korra had demanded she could push herself, but after an hour the weeks of her laying in bed in the hospital had negatively affected her, she was still strong, but tired more quickly which was more than understandable Asami pointed out, though she could tell Korra’s was annoyed with herself, and so Asami was being extra bright at the moment while also being more stern as well.

It had been her suggestion to come out to this festival. Republic city was a mash of cultures and so pretty much every holiday across the world was celebrated here en masse, the crowd being massive. They were passing through the section by the north bay, with festival set ups and activities all around the docks and wide streets ensuring a large open space away from the clutter of block upon block of skyscraper. The festival itself was southern water tribe in nature, and this was why Asami had figuratively and literally dragged Korra out. Fresh air was good for her and what better event to go to?

“If there are any wheelchair races, I’m ready to throw down.” Korra had announced on the way over. And despite her fatigue issue, she could already pick up a good speed with her chair. “Or if not I’m sure we can set one up.” She had said. And Asami didn’t doubt it for a second. She remained as eager for physical activity as ever after getting home. She could tell Korra was one step away from asking Asami to install a bar across a doorway in their apartment for her to do pull ups. Knowing Korra, she’d probably strap herself to the chair and do the lifts with the extra weight. 

The two approached a booth showcasing a water gun, the point of the game being to fill the balloon that was the target. Asami had designed and built Korra’s chair herself, and installed it with a lever and a raising platform under the seat, so she could raise. In this case, that meant she could look above the table of the booth rather than being eye level with it. It and everyone’s butts as Korra pointed out day one. “Just butts, everywhere. If I never see a butt again as long as I’ll live, I’ll be happy.”

“You sure about that?” Asami had winked.

“Okay one exception.”

The teller of the booth handed Korra the gun who took aim, closing one eye as to see down the sight better. She squeezed the trigger, unleashing the stream of water into the target, and within a few seconds the thing made a dinging noise as she won. 

“Wow.” Asami remarked. “I thought these things were supposed to be rigged.” She whispered into Korra’s ear.

“Maybe I’m just too good.” Korra grinned as the teller asked her which prize she would like. Korra turned to Asami and looked expectantly. “It’s the ladies choice.”

Asami crossed her arms and laughed. “Oh god we became that couple.” And she pointed to the top shelf, on which rested several plushy stuffed animals, all very big. The one she pointed to was of a cute air bison. The teller handed it to Korra, who then gave it to Asami looking exceedingly proud and by extension dorky. “Thanks sweetie.”

“I aim to please.” Korra replied.

“I need to name her.” Asami said looking at the stuffed animal, and letting out the inner child. “Lily, that sounds good.”

“That’s… an interesting name for a bison.” Korra pointed out, never having considered such a delicate name for an animal as large and hulking. 

Asami lifted “lily” up in front of her face and used the bison’s arms to cover its eyes, and shook it a little making the thing look adorable and sad. “The mean girl doesn’t like my name.” Asami said, altering her voice to make it deeper and slower, like she imagined a Bison’s would be if they talked. She then shook the things head, and in the same voice “Boo hoo.”

Korra laughed, before silencing herself and flicking her eyes around to see if anyone was watching the two of them being weird and judging them. Luckily nobody was, but she still said, “We are the worst.”

“We really are.” Asami grinned, popping her head out again and handing Lily to Korra before moving back to push her. They went on a ways before Asami said. “Well since you got me something, I can’t be outdone.”

“What game you wanna try?” Korra asked. Asami looked around the docks and sections of the street before her eyes locked on a stand with dozens of bottle all stacked on top of each other into a pyramid. She started pushing Korra towards it, and Korra squinted her eyes. “Can you pitch?” she asked looking at the stack of baseballs on the booth’s table.

“Little league champion over here.” Asami declared.

Korra rounded her torso in the chair to look at her. “Really?”

“No, but I did play in school.” She shrugged. “I mean how hard can it be?”

“Just imagine you’re throwing a wrench at a lazy worker in the factory.” Korra smiled.

Asami shook her head. “Oh my god that’s awful. I’d never do that.” She said, not being able to help laughing a little at the joke.

“Okay then imagine it’s that cabbage corp. guy showing off a new car that’s inferior to yours. And your throwing the wrench to sabotage it or whatever.”

“That I can do.” Asami said, letting go of the handles on the chair and stepping up to the man at the booth.

“Hello, little lady.” He said sounded like the exact stereotype of a carnie. “Wanna try your luck? You only get one shot to knock over all the bottles.”

Asami nodded and he handed her a ball. What she had said before about these carnival sort of games being rigged she had meant. And if she was going to guess how, it would be that one of the bottles on the table itself had a peg sticking halfway or so into it. It would be impossible to see for the player, and just as hard to knock it off. 

So she took aim, and thought of a cabbage corp. car and their antiquated two cylinder engines, and threw, aiming for the bottle on the lowest row in the middle. It hit, jostled seemingly a little oddly but it was hard to tell as the entire pyramid came crashing down. One bottle remained at the edge, spinning around on its edge, before toppling over. 

Korra clapped, a little sardonically as Asami grinned and the carnie looked genuinely impressed. “With an arm like that you could play for the republic city angels.” The name of the cities female team. “Hell even the typhoons.” The male team. Asami did her patented hair sweep and smiled. 

“Thanks, I just got lucky.” It was now Korra’s turn to pick a prize and she settled on a stuffed panda, roughly the same size as lily.

“Now I got to name it.” Korra said, tone poking fun at Asami from earlier. “I’m going with Naga 2.0”

Asami chuckled. “Better not tell her that.” She imagined Naga would likely take offense and use the panda as a chew toy.

Asami moved to being pushing Korra again but she shook her head. “I think I got it for a while.” She said, sitting the panda in her lap and giving Asami back the Bison. She flashed Korra a look asking if she was sure and to which Korra nodded. Just as well. It would be easier to carry their prizes, and she wanted to allow Korra to push herself, no pun intended, as much as she could. She was determined as Asami knew she would be. In her eyes it was a challenge to be overcome, just like Asami had said. In that moment, she felt a pang of pride for her girlfriend, and followed after her. As she did, Asami cast a glance back to see the carnie at the booth reach under the table and click something, as he did, a little peg popped up where the bottle she hit had been. She grinned to herself for guessing the trick. Keep the player from winning, and if for some reason that failed, click the peg down out of sight while the bottles fall so no one notices. A clever little contraption which Asami admired for the thought behind it if not for the notion that it ensured little kids would fail or even adults would fail.

They moved around the festival for around a half hour, before the two grew hungry, and stopped at a sort of open dining area where several long tables had been set up along with chair so attendees could sit and eat the food they got from the booths. Said food was a mix between standard sort of fair stuff, with the majority being classic water tribe cooking. And so Asami deferred to Korra here, not having a great sense of this type of palette just yet. Her favorite food had always been from the fire nation, as that’s what her mother had always made, as it had been her father’s favorite too.

Asami let out a little sigh as her gaze wandered. Don’t think of that she told herself. Not today. 

“You okay?” Korra asked, shaking Asami back to her senses. She saw that Korra had rolled herself to the table where she had been sitting, along with Lily and Naga 2. 

“Yeah. Of course.” She said as Korra placed her food on the table. 

Korra tilted her head to the side as it was her turn to be intuitive. She took on the expression almost like a mother expecting her child to explain. Asami shook her head in dismissal.

“Just… thought of my parents.” She said, not sadly but like someone trying to cover up how they’re really feeling. Asami had a great pai sho face, but at the same time she was somehow a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, at least if you were looking hard enough or rather knew what to look for.

Korra’s hand rested on top of Asami’s as she moved beside her. “Sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t you. And I shouldn’t really try to block them out should I?” she asked. Of her mother of course not, she thought. But thoughts of her mother, would inevitably lead to thoughts of her father. The idea of him wasting away in prison, and his last spiteful… no, hateful words to her. The threat to kill her.

Asami laughed as she whipped at her eye, hoping there was nothing there to be swept away. “The dumbest things can bring it all back you know?”

Korra did. Especially now, after the accident. A brush of wind hitting her neck just the right way, the honk of a horn, the sound of screeching tire and the smell of antiseptic. All of these things had brought Korra right back into the moment, before it all went dark, and before she woke up changed forever.

“Anyway,” Asami said, adjusting herself in her seat, looking at the food Korra had brought. “What did you bring me?” 

It didn’t escape Korra the rapid change of subject, and she wanted to talk about it, but only when Asami was open to it, and now she clearly wasn’t. So she rolled herself closer to the table and explained it was an arctic fish, with sauce and rice. It was one of her favorites back home, and though this wasn’t bad, it didn’t compare to her or her mother’s cooking, though Asami seemed to really enjoy it.

“I kind…” she paused to finish swallowing her last bite. She had devoured her food down to the last scrap, “Want to try everything. If it’s all as good as this.” 

Korra smiled thinking of some of the dishes she absolutely hated back home. “They’re not. But how big is your stomach?”

Asami looked around her at all the various food stands. “Pretty big.” She said as Korra smiled.

“I think I’ve converted you.” She joked. Asami loved her cooking, and had so far liked everything she’d tried, and Korra really only cooked stuff from back home.

“Then go get em rich girl.”

A full stomach and an hour later, the two girls had drifted away from the bustle of the festival. They’d walked for a ways, before finding a pier that was unoccupied and surprisingly clean. It was closer towards the end of the bay and in an area kids and teens would usually swim around in. This particular pier had been designated as a sort of diving point for swimmers. But with the festival the place was empty which suited them just fine. Asami had helped Korra from her chair as she was still unable to move herself from the waist down. They sat at the end of the pier, boots removed, dipping their feet in the cool waters.

Korra, could not feel it. Not the temperature or the feel of water on her skin that she had so loved. She’d been the best swimmer anyone had seen before, and now, to know that she might never reach that again, hurt. Her father had always joked that she learned how to swim before she could walk. And she had spent so many untold hours in the water. She felt at home in the water, at peace. It was a place to clear her head, to work out frustration, and to push herself to the limit. And now, it wasn’t. Just like that. Two seconds in car, and that ended maybe forever. This was her first time back to the sea since that accident. 

She was so lost in memory, and so contemplative of her situation that it genuinely startled her when Asami’s hand touched hers. She looked and saw a smirk grow on her lips. “Fancy a swim?”

Korra blinked, almost too surprised for words. “That’s…. not funny.” She said, not angry as she was way too surprised to be angry.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. No one else around, it could even be a little romantic.” She said, as she stood up and began removing her shirt and skirt to reveal that underneath, she had been wearing a one piece bathing suit.

“Were you planning this?” Korra asked, eyeing her up and down. It went without saying, but Asami could make even a one piece look great. “When you wanted to go out on a date?”

“Our first since you got back.” Asami finishes. “And I thought why not make it memorable?” she said, dipping a toe in the water. 

“You don’t see a problem here?” Korra asked tapping her knee.

Asami scoffed. “Don’t act like you haven’t given this a lot of thought already.” She reached back for Lily and lifted her in front of her face again. “Come one mean girl, use those big guns of yours.” She said in the dorky voice.

Korra laughed. “That’s so dumb.” She said referring to how grade school Asami’s shenanigans were, but more how funny she found it. “And you’re supposed to wait to swim after you eat.”

And she had given it thought. She could still tread water with her arms, and even swim, powerfully and fast. Her doctor had shown her a video of a paraplegic doing an impressive breast stroke even without the force of his legs. Her doctor had even recommended swimming for physical therapy. They’d thought Korra would jump at the chance, but she had hesitated. She was fast before, and powerful. Diving and flipping, gliding through the water like she was born there. She knew that if she went in, and couldn’t achieve that, it would sting.

But Asami’s cheer was infectious as she continued to goad Korra, still using that silly voice, poking Korra’s shoulder with the paw of the stuffed animal. “Everyone knows that’s a myth. And if you start being nicer to me, the nice girl with dark hair will really appreciate it.”

“Oh yeah? Well can you swim little guy?” And with that, she pressed her hand against Asami’s stomach, tipping her over the edge as she lost her balance.

“Save yourself!” She cried to the bison, throwing it at the last moment into Korra’s waiting arms. Asami splashed into the water, dark and reflective under the light of the rising moon and yellow glow of the nearby festival. 

Asami erupted out of the water, hair arching beautifully behind her like she was a mermaid as she spit out a mouthful of water and began to tread. “You should listen to the buffalo. Besides it’s lonely down here.”

Korra, grinned, abandoning her reservations as she removed her shirt, leaving her pants and undershirt on as she scooted herself closer to the edge, placing a hand on one of the docking posts before allowing herself to fall into the water.

It was the first time she’d been completely submerged in months. And she could feel it now. Cool, crisp water kissing her. She felt it from her waist up and it struck her how much she missed it. She remained underwater for a few seconds before instincts kicked in and she pressed her arms out wide, shooting herself back to the surface. She gasped took a gulp of air, as she laughed, elated to feel this sensation again, of weightlessness and freedom.

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders, gently but with the possibility of holding her up if need be, but there was none. Korra’s arms were more than strong enough to keep her afloat easily, and though she could not feel them, her legs swayed with the rippling tide, oddly elegant in their immobility.

“See? Asami’s right again.” Asami beamed proudly, and was shocked when a kiss was planted on her smug little face. 

The two began to float a few yards away from the pier, the kiss continuing the whole way. The two wrapped their arms around eachother, basking in each other’s touch, more intimate then they’d been in awhile.

Slowly, They parted, though they still clung to each other. “Right again.” Korra repeated.

The two kissed once more, as several booms echoed across the bay, at the same time dazzling multicolored lights reflected off the small waves around them causing them to look as fireworks from the festival were illuminating the sky in swirling patterns and dances. They continued to fire as cheers could be heard from the heart of the festival grounds as the two clung to each other and watched.

Asami smiled. “You know as far as dates go, this is pretty up there.”

Korra nodded. “Definitely.” And because she couldn’t let a beautiful moment pass, she shot Asami that wry grin and raised eyebrow that she was famous for. “So now all you need to do is make me a mermaid fin and I’ll be good to go.”

Asami laughed loudly, a contrast to her usual soft voice. Her eyes closed as she continued to laugh, even slipping a tiny and terribly cute snort by. (Korra had learned early on that when Asami really got to that level of laughter where your gut hurt, she sometimes snorted which Korra found to be the cutest thing in the world.)

“That’s…. ha, I don’t think…” But her laughter died down into a soft giggle as she raised a hand to her chin in thought. A few seconds passed before she finished thinking. “You know, with a light enough plastic and some motor work, maybe I could….”

Korra didn’t let her finish, wrapping her closely into her arms once more and finishing with one last, heartfelt kiss. She adored this girl. Her compassion, her smile, her laugh, her silly animal voices and her brain, always working, no matter what the project would be. And in the water, under the light of sparkling fireworks and applause from the festival goers, Korra wanted her to know that. Their lips separated. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of thinking Korra would be a professional swimmer in this AU. Before and eventually after the accident, it's a good way to show those waterbending roots.


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra expresses an interest in learning how to fly, in a plane rather than with her bending. And so Asami obliges to teach. 
> 
> Not to be outdone, Korra later talks Asami into experiencing what waterbenders refer to as extreme diving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't come up with anythings super long, so this chapter is actually two separate short stories combined. Both canon verse

The doors to the hanger slowly creaked open, groaning under the control of the automated system that activated with a push of a button. Light shown through the crack of the opening at first, slowly filling out the massive room with illumination revealing what was inside, which was namely a mess.

Several workbenches in various states of being buried under a clutter of tools, cloth and who knew what else. Engine blocks laid alone in a corner, the concrete beneath them stained with oil. And in the center of it all, untouched by dust or blemish was a airplane. A biplane to be more exact, with propeller and pair of wings running parallel with each other, one nearly a yard above the other. The whole thing was painted with various shades of red, a future industries logo on the tail. 

Korra and Asami watched as the doors finished opening, the pair of them wearing flight suits. Asami had made one for Korra after she’d expressed a curiosity in flying. Flying unassisted by airbenidng that was. Or firebending come to think of it.

“Tada.” Asami smiled moving forward as Korra followed, eyeing the plane closely, this being the closest she had been to one in a non firefight situation. “This one is all mine, built it piece by piece. That’s why I keep it in here.”

“So no one else can play with it?” Korra finished, crossing her arms and grinning.

“Pretty much.” Asami admitted, grabbing the chain hanging from the nose and using it to pull the plane out. Usually this would be done with a forklift or some other type of vehicle, but the plane was surprisingly light, and on wheels it was no trouble to pull at all. Especially as Korra came to help as the pair of them pulled, setting it up on the runway connected to the hangar and several more just like it leading to a web of various runways.

The whole place was empty save for them which was good thought Korra. No witnesses if this all went horribly wrong. Usually she was confident in new endeavors, but in their time together Korra had learned to be careful when getting into a vehicle with Asami Sato. One of the best drivers or pilots around to be sure, but she had a habit of crashing. She’d seen her crash a car, a plane, a airship (though that was mostly Korra’s fault) and several mech suits. Not that Korra was any better, having left a few wrecks in her own wake.

But almost immediately after expressing an interest, Asami had set about teaching her how to fly, resolving to do it on the ground before ever getting in the air. 

Asami leapt into the seat for the main pilot and began setting about turning various knobs and flicking switches. Korra stood herself on the wheel of the plain and watched, impressed that through her studies she had retained a memory of most of the buttons. Most.

Asami leapt from the seat and gestured for Korra to get in. Korra did shifting in the seat a little awkwardly. She’d ‘flown’ before, but was never surrounded by so much, stuff for lack of a better term. Usually it was just her and the open air. There was one time she’d been strapped to one of the wings but that somehow better due to her not being the one flying. It was almost suffocating. But these feelings eased as Asami patted her shoulder.

“You got this.” She smiled, hopping away and taking the chain from the nose and casting it to the side before using the railing of the wing to pull herself up before sliding into the second seat, meant for a passenger, or a gunner. Asami placed a sort of helmet on to keep her hair from whipping about, as well as a pair of goggles. She’d offered the same to Korra, but she enjoyed the wind in her hair. She kept the goggles though after Asami explained the possibilities of chopped up bits of bugs, cut by the propeller flying into her face and that didn’t sound so fun.

Asami gave a thumbs up. “Ready.”

Korra nodded and mimicked what Asami had done when she’d taken her as a passenger. The idea was to get her familiar with everything before the flight. 

And so the engine roared, and Korra could feel the whole frame of the plane vibrating, itching to leave the ground. Before she did anything else she turned her head to Asami. “You sure about this?” She called over the hum of the propeller.

Asami nodded. “Yup, I have complete faith in you.”

“Well here goes.” Korra yelled. Though before she did anything else she heard Asami whisper something cheekily.

“Plus I have a parachute down here so we should be good.” She said, gesturing at the compartment by her feet.

“Ha ha.”

“I won’t need it though right? If we had to bail you’d catch me?”

“That actually sounds kind of fun, wanna try?” Korra said as she pressed the peddle down, releasing the brake. The plane lurched a little, before very slowly beginning to roll. She pressed harder, as the plane began picking up speed, growing louder as well. In a mirror placed for the pilot to see, Korra saw Asami watching the various gauges and speedometers that surrounded them. 

Korra remembered, at 45kph, that was when to slowly begin drawing the stick between her legs towards her. The speed was reached, and she did so, at first a little tentatively before feeling the wheels lift from the runway, connecting with the ground again, before easily lifting once more and for good. The plane began to rise, and Korra couldn’t help but look down. It was silly, she’d been a hundred times higher than this before, but something about being the pilot of a machine made it different. It wasn’t entirely up to her if they flew or crashed, something could go wrong, something could break or they could fly into a goose who knew? But this was Asami’s plane Korra thought, nothing was going to fall apart or fail. Hitting a bird though that was still possible.

The rose and rose as the sound of the plane was almost deafening. Korra’s stomach felt weighted as their trajectory took them higher and higher, and so far everything was great. “I didn’t kill us!” Korra called to Asami who laughed at the idea.

“That’s always a good start!”

Higher and higher, soon the hangers and runways became tiny, as they were about halfway as high as a mountain off in the distance. the same range that towered above even the tallest building in republic city. Korra allowed the plane to level off, no longer ascending. Her stomach felt light again and Asami leaned forward.

“So this is how normal people fly.” She called. They both looked out at the view, and it was breathtaking. Snow capped mountains, lush green trees as far as the eye could see, and the sky could not be more clear. After another minute of flying straight, they came into site of republic city, the glass sparkling in the sunlight, the vines tangled and spread out, and the spirit portal shining as always. It was funny, seeing it from this height, it seemed more beautiful somehow. Must have been the different perspective.

“What do you think so far?” Asami asked.

“It’s different from gliding that’s for sure.” She said, enjoying herself. After another moment, they were above the sea, and this Korra found especially pretty, seeing the waves rolling and crashing a thousand feet below. Nothing but open sky ahead. Now confident in her ability not to kill them both, Korra’s confidence was growing, as were the ideas in her head.

“Can I do tricks?” Korra asked, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow, even under the helmet and scarf and goggles Korra could tell.

“What kind of tricks?” she asked pointedly, knowing Korra.

“Like a spin?” Korra grinned.

Asami’s expression turned almost reminiscent of deer in the headlights as she knew Korra wasn’t going to wait for an answer.

And it was her own fault she realized, she’d done a full spin for Korra the first time she took her flying. So she knew how, if not the exact loving touch it required. And so Asami found herself and the plane tipping at and angle, as the plane took a small dive at the same time. She clung to the rim of the cockpit as Korra leveled out the dive, but used the already started turn to twist the plane around.

Asami made sure her seatbelt and restraints were tight as the plane turned, keeping its speed as both occupants found themselves hanging upside down, water above and sky below.

Korra allowed the plane to remain like this for enough time to let Asami worry before continuing the rotation, and allowing the world to return to being right side up again.

Asami’s heart pounded against her chest as Korra grinned in the mirror. “Not bad huh?”

Asami said nothing, having not blinked since this trick began.

“Oh come on you said you had complete faith in me.” Korra laughed. Asami had meant it, but one thing was universal of all pilots, none of them enjoyed being passengers, and she was no exception. “And you’ve done crazier stuff then that.”

“Point. But give me a bit more warning next time okay sweetie?” Asami asked finding her voice.

“Okay when has the two of us getting in a vehicle ever come with warnings?”

Asami remembered when she’d tried teaching Korra to drive a car. Tried being the key word. You’d think I’d learn by now she thought. Though Korra was doing much better here oddly, and she’d loved Korra’s enthusiasm to learn and was touched by her wanting to share interest. And so she leaned forward, planting a kiss on Korra’s cheek and shrugging. 

“Fair enough. But now let’s see if we can stick the landing.”

“A normal landing? Or a Sato landing?”

“Normal, we’ll work on the Sato way another day.”

\--- 

“Seeing it, I’m having second thoughts.” Asami said, staring down the sheer cliff face into the crystal waters below. She and Korra were standing at the top of said cliff in their swimsuits. Previously they’d been admiring the ‘sights’, before Korra dropped the idea of what she insisted was a common thing called extreme diving. 

The cliff was around twenty miles south of republic city, where natural cliffs had formed along the shore, a few of which were above deeps waters, making them popular diving locations. For waterbenders anyway. That’s where the extreme part came in.

Asami stared down what was probably a two hundred foot drop into what normal people would consider certain death. But she wasn’t dating a normal person. “Now normally, a fall like this would crush your bones into dust, but what you do, is dive and bend the water to catch you, slowing you down enough to break the surface of the water, then shooting yourself back out into the air. Think a slide if I was the slide.” Korra explained.

Asami scoffed, finding the way she put it amusing. But still she looked down at the jump nervously. “This is dumb.” She said, to herself not Korra. “I don’t get vertigo. Even flying, I never had a problem with heights.” She declared. So why was she shaking? “So you’re sure this is safe?”

Korra approached from behind to scoop her up into her arms, lifting her off her feet and swinging her about. “Of course. Avatar over here?” she said jabbing a thumb at herself. Asami giggled as Korra set her down. “If you can’t trust me who can you trust?”

Asami smiled, feeling a little better. “Okay, so how do we do this?” she asked as she obviously couldn’t bend. 

“Just hold my hand and enjoy the fall.” Korra said holding out her palm. “Or you could climb on my back and we could get nice and cozy.” She winked with a narrowed gaze.

“I think the hand will work.” She laughed in response. 

They both stepped towards the edge of the cliff and looked down as their fingers became intertwined. “So you’ve done this before right?” Asami asked, one last flight of butterflies beating against her stomach.

Korra nodded, then shrugged. “Yeah, I mean never this high before.”

“What?”

“Too late.” Korra grinned, jumping away from the cliff with Asami in hand. Asami screamed, more in excitement then terror as the two plummeted towards the sea. The air rushed passed them as both remained upright and vertical during the fall, Asami’s hand gripping Korra’s so tightly that it turned white. 

What in reality only lasted a few seconds felt much longer. There was enough time even for the two to look at each other, hair whipping up behind them as Korra bore a determined grin, and Asami was still screaming, though it might have turned into laughing. 

Asami’s other hand found Korra’s, and the two drew close, as close to a hug as one could in freefall. Asami looked into Korra’s eyes as they flashed to a brilliant light as she activated the avatar state. The water was rapidly getting closer, and Asami saw as a pillar of it began to churn and rise up above the sea level, like a fingerless hand to catch them. 

When they connected, there was hardly a sound, and no pain of skin making harsh contact with water. They simply both glided through the surface with no resistance, and once they were surrounded by it, their speed rapidly, but comfortably slowed down, the water gently cradling the pair. 

But then, it was as if a current grabbed them, and they hadn’t lost all their speed from the fall either. They shot below the normal surface of the water, arching in a U like shape as their hands separated and both were blasted back above the surface, building on the momentum they had, launching them above the water’s surface by ten, fifteen, then twenty feet.

As they reach their ascent, there was a moment where they were neither rising or falling, and both looked at each other, Korra grinning ear to ear, and Asami giggling like she had never had so much fun. Then both began to fall, splashing down back into the sea. 

When Asami crested, unassisted by any bending she gasped, having lost all the air in her lungs from screaming and laughing. She drew in a deep breath, brushing the slick hair from one side of her face so she could see.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her as she was drawn in by the Waterbender, eyes back to normal and looking a little proud. “See? You were in good hands.”

“The best.” Asami smiled, looking back up the cliff, which seemed even taller down here then it had from above. But every bit of hesitation had been knocked out of her and she turned back with a smile.

“We have to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago, I saw a comic about Korra and Asami diving off a cliff. I did not remember this when writing, and didn't mean to create something so similar. So all credit to that artist, and here's a link if anyone is interested.
> 
> http://millionfish.tumblr.com/post/26670879688/there-is-no-good-reason-why-they-shouldnt-be-best


	6. Equalist Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years after the death of her mother, Asami's father asked her to join the equalist's. She refused, but kept the secret, due to her love of the father she once knew. But events force her to make a difficult decision, and she must choose who she truly holds as family.

Asami sat in her office at future industries, flipping through a design proposal for a new bridge over the bay as rain pounded against the glass. The rhythmic noise helped her to concentrate. As daughter of the founder, she had a great deal of pull within the workings of the company, though officially she only held the position of engineering consultant. One with her own office anyway which is more than any other consultant could say. 

She was suggesting a few alterations as a knock came to her door. “Come on in.” She called brightly, guessing who it was. And she turned out to be correct as Mako and Korra came into the office. Neither of them wet from the rain, which was probably Korra’s doing.

“What’s up?” She asked as they approached the seats set up in front of Asami’s desk. 

Asami waved the papers at them and offered a smiling shrug. “Just work stuff. Nothing all that exciting. What about you guys?” she looked expecting someone else to come in but no one did. “And where’s Bolin.”

Mako laughed awkwardly. “He uh… Apparently your building has a rule against pets. So he’s still in the lobby.”

“Fighting with the doorman.” Korra finished. “He refused to leave Pabu behind.”

Asami frowned. “I… did not know we had that rule.”

“I mean if I tried to get Naga in here I’d get it. But Pabu is so tiny.” Korra laughed.

“Sorry. Want me to call someone?” Asami asked, eyeing the phone on her desk. “I’m sure I could get them up here.”

“Nah don’t bother. We can’t stay long anyway.” Mako said, slouching in his chair. “We just wanted to check if you would be interested in hanging with us tonight.”

“Knocking heads.” Korra said. “He means knocking heads with us.”

“Whose heads are we knocking?” Asami asked with a chuckle at how quickly they’d filled the roles of vigilantes. 

The pair of them groaned in response. “Bolin got into some trouble.” Korra tried to explain, easing into it. 

But Mako was clearly the more annoyed of the two. “He made a deal with someone from the Triad and they’re looking to collect. I’m hoping, that with three of us we could talk things down.”

“What kind of deal?” Asami asked.

“He won’t say.”

Asami gritted her teeth, and looked down at her paperwork, letting out a sigh. “I want to but this proposal needs to be worked out by today. The city council is waiting on it and so is my dad.” She truly did want to help, and for a moment she actually faltered. “You know what this can wait…” she began to get up but Korra raised a hand to halt her. 

“Hey don’t worry about it. We can take em out easy enough, we just wanted to see if you were busy.” Korra said, before eyeing the design. “Yeah and this looks important so it’s cool.”

Mako nodded in agreement. 

“You sure?” Asami asked, genuinely willing to help. “I can leave right now if you need.”

“Nah.” Mako said, “Nothing will probably happen anyway. The Triad are hard negotiators but I think the Avatar might cause them to think twice.” 

Korra grinned. “They’d be pretty dumb if they didn’t.”

“If you’re sure.” Asami said. “Be careful out there.” The pair stood up and began making their way back to the door as Asami resumed her seat. 

“Catch you later.” Mako said disappearing from the room as Korra followed but looked back at the last moment, noticing Asami’s worried look. 

“Besides, you’ll get our backs next time right?” it could have been read as sarcastic, but her expression seemed more encouraging then rude. 

So Asami smiled and nodded. “For sure. Please stay safe guys.”

\---

A few hours later, long past dark Asami was sitting in her room back home, catching up with some reading. Various engineering manuals and diagrams were spread across her bed as she sat, both reading and listening to the radio she had assembled herself on her nightstand. 

She brushed the hair that had fallen over her eyes away as the radio hissed and crackled its report. Republic city news. At the moment, the high pitched voice of the announcer was detailing the nights pro bending match. Asami divided her attention by listening on teams she knew he friends had yet to face in the tournament, while her attentiveness glazed over the explanation of teams they’d already beaten. As the fourth woman out of their team, she ran support by knowing the statistics and play by play of the other teams. She’d always been a fan so she knew a thing or two, and tried to offer strategy whenever she could almost like a coach. It had worked more than once, and it made her feel good to not just be the cheerleader of the fire ferrets. 

The announcer was in the process of discussing the Ba Sing Badger Moles, whom her team had already stomped, so she wasn’t paying much attention to the voice, until the radio hissed with a jingle that indicated there was breaking news.

“… We interrupt this commentary to bring you breaking News. An explosion has rocked downtown republic city in nearly ten minutes ago. When police arrived on the scene, the discovered the explosion had torn away a chunk of one of the future industries warehouses.” 

That got Asami’s attention as she pressed the books aside and tuned one of the dials to increase the volume of the broadcast.

“Sources on the scene were told no one seemed hurt by the blast, as the warehouse was empty at the time. The cause is unknown. As of this broadcast, any cause for the explosion is uncertain, and the police are unsure themselves.”

For a moment, he seemed to finish, as he was in the process of handing the news back to the sports announcer. However he continued after a moments pause.

“Hold on folks… we have received an eye witness report that prior to the explosion… yes our source is telling us there was a scuffle nearby the warehouse. The surrounding building and road were charred in some sections, as if a firebender was about. Yes it seems these weren’t caused by the explosion.”

Asami paid fervent attention as he continued. “If you’ll stay with us folks we may be able to know more. It seems however that something shady was going on. Alright do we? Yes we have another witness claiming to have seen several figures around the warehouse before the explosion, firstly it appears that three people were seen entering the warehouse. The source says she couldn’t be sure but she says that she thought she had recognized one of them as Mako of the fire ferrets.”

Asami’s heart skipped a bit, as now her entire world focused on the voice. “I would like to make it clear that this is just speculation folks. We don’t have all the facts yet. But after seeing the figures enter the warehouse, a truck pulled up to the warehouse, and the witness claims that several figures wearing masks got out and entered the warehouse themselves. If this witness is to be believed, she claimed that these men looked like the terrorist organization, the equalists…”

Asami’s knuckles turned white, as her grip on the dial tightened, and she was instantly on her feet, sweeping from her room.

She came upon the doors of her father’s home office and upon hearing his voice on the other side, burst through. “You said that you just targeted criminals!” She shouted, brow furrowed in anger.

Her father was on the phone, though seeing her outburst, he paused in his conversation and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I’ll call you back momentarily.” He let the phone click down onto its frame and turned to Asami. “I did.” He admitted.

“Then is what they’re saying true?” she barked at him. “Did you attack them?”

Hiroshi held up his hands calmly, indicating for her to stop. “Asami, right now I don’t know the whole story.” His voice was measured, restrained, as if he was explaining something to a child.

Asami shook her head. “But it was them? You know that much right. You attacked my friends.” She pulled her rage back, but there was no less bile in her tone. “I thought you and your gang only went after the triad.” She made sure to say the words gang with a particular harshness.

Hiroshi pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting his glasses momentarily before continuing. “Alright. I guess I’ll tell you what I know since you seem so insistent. What I know is those ‘friends’ were breaking into my warehouse. They trespassed illegally.”

“Then call the cops.” She spat in answer. “Don’t do…. God whatever it is you do.” She was almost stumbling over her words she was so angry.

“We think.” Hiroshi interrupted calmly. “The triad was involved Asami. You understand what that means?”

She shook her head. “They were not. They probably just…” Asami paused, as she couldn’t come up with a different reason for why they would have been there. “I don’t know, but they weren’t working with the Triad. They would never.”

“How do you know?” Hiroshi asked, moving out from behind his desk as to move closer to her. “How do you know Asami. Have you seen everything they do? Those boys you run around with worked for them in the past right? Do you trust them that much?”

“Yes.” Asami replied without hesitation. “They haven’t worked with them in a long time.”

“And what if you’re wrong?” Hiroshi asked, expression unreadable. “Hmm? What if these friends of yours are running around with the scum that killed your mother.”

That stung, and Asami was too angry to restrain herself. “They’re not dad. They could never hurt anyone, I know.” This she yelled, but after that, she let out a sigh, and tried to rest a hand on her father’s shoulder. “Not every bender is a murderer. You can’t blame them all for her death.”

This was a conversation the both of them had repeated again and again. From the very first moment her father had told her what he was doing and what he was a part of. That day had radically changed their relationship, because Asami could not bring herself to follow. The pain of her mother’s death, had pressed on her heart so much that merely thinking of her could create a lump in her throat. But she saw it for what it had been. An act of violence by cruel men. Her anger and sorrow did not focus on them as it had for her father. He’d changed since her death, grown bitter and cold. He began to focus more and more on retaliation. That’s what he had told her the equalist were, and until recently she’d had no cause to think otherwise. He’d asked her to join him, to make the men responsible pay. 

But she couldn’t, and since then they’re relationship hadn’t been the same. The loving father she’d once known was replaced with a stranger. And some days, she found herself afraid of the determined focus of her father. But despite this, she could not help but still love him. That’s why she hadn’t turned him in. How could she? Each of them were the only family they had left.

And she had tried, her finger had been an inch away from the police’s number several times. And she’d come close to talking to Chief Beifong on several of their interactions. But she could never bring herself to do it. She was scared to, scared to have him taken away from her life, just like her mother had been.

But she had separated herself from it as well. Taking no part in their actions. She thought she could balance this, and her normal life. But today was the day she couldn’t. And she was terrified of what she could lose today.

Her father took her hand, and held it, a pained look growing on her father’s face. The kind she hadn’t seen since she was a kid. He was coming to a realization as well. For a moment, she thought maybe this was the time she would get through to him. But instead, Hiroshi closed his eyes, seeming to steal himself.

“I’m sorry Asami. I shouldn’t have let you get involved with that boy.” His tone had changed from calm to scorn. “I can see that spending time with him has affected you.”

Asami pulled away from his hold. “Dad, what are you gonna do? Take down the whole world till there’s not a bender left?” at first, she’d known the equalist attacked thugs and criminals. But over this last year, their numbers had grown exponentially, their targets had become more political, their reach having expanded as had their goals. A part of her always knew what they were but she denied it in her mind. And she hadn’t wanted to see it, but it had grown impossible to ignore. The equalists were dangerous. She knew that now, and it tore her apart to act like nothing was wrong. To look her friends in the eye and act like nothing was wrong.

“If it comes to that.”

The statement hit her like a train. Before he’d talked of reform, but this was the first time she was hearing of something so final. “And the avatar will make a good place to start.” Hiroshi said. “They won’t have to die Asami. They just have to be… severed from what makes them dangerous.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Couldn’t bear it. “Whose the dangerous one?” Asami asked, eyes burning as something was becoming clear to her. He wasn’t going to stop. And a lot of people were going to get hurt if they were caught in the crossfire.

“The ones who took your mother.” His tone was so contemptuous. Like they were vermin to be eradicated. “And if you don’t understand that by now, I don’t know what more there is to say.”

Asami was a storm of both rage and horror. Her voice trembling as she spoke. “Please don’t hurt them.” she pleaded, as a daughter to a father.

“I’m sorry. I know you want no part in this, and I will respect that decision.” He said, crossing his arms behind his back as he moved back to his desk. “You’ll understand, one day why this must be done.”

Asami was left to stand alone, her emotions tearing her into hundred different directions. “What are you going to do?”

“Please. Asami, don’t worry yourself. It won’t matter much longer.” And with that he was clearly through with her. She’d been tossed aside like a little girl incapable of understanding what was about to happen.

She left the room. Once in the hallway, she found she couldn’t move. She didn’t know where to go or what to do. What could she do? Asami found herself remembering the picture sitting on her father’s desk at this very moment. A family picture, of her mother and father holding hands, as she stood down between them smiling. Taken before their lives had been so divided. 

Behind her, her father’s voice echoed toward her as he was making no attempt to be quiet. “I’m sorry about that. No it’s taken care of now. Are they secure? Hold them for the night, I’ll contact Amon.”

Asami’s anger began to fade. She had felt lost for a long time now. As she drifted further from her father. Something was clicking in her mind however. Something she’d long known, but long tried to ignore. Her father was not the man he once was. Something had replaced him, turned him into a monster. And that monster was going to hurt her friends, and thousands of others in this city. She could no longer live between them, and act like nothing was happening. She had to choose.

And it all snapped into focus. Becoming so clear. Resolved, she knew what she was going to do.

She found her way to her room once more, and reached under her bed, withdrawing something akin to a foot locker. She opened it and stared down at an equalist uniform, and a primed and carefully constructed chi blocker. When Her father had first told her about the equalists, he’d presented her this, assuming that there wasn’t a chance she wouldn’t say yes. He had left it with her as an incentive she thought, hoping one day to change her mind. 

She reached in to pick up the glove, but hesitated. She didn’t like to even look at the thing. It represented too much. Her father’s genius turned to an awful purpose and a memento of what had been lost. But there was no alternative. 

She picked it up, and slipped it on, eyeing the thing with an engineer’s eye. She flicked the activation charge at the wrist and listened as the thing hummed with energy, returning to life like it was brand new. She gave a last thought to the family she was about to leave. “Sorry dad.”

\---

An hour later, she was in the city, standing above the dazed body of Jade Huang. Though she’d never interacted with any of her father’s equalists during their activities, she had picked up on several of their actions, and members. Jade here was a local bartender, as well as equalist. She’d known of her for a while and even met once or twice.

Asami had jumped her as she left work, giving her a lightly charged jolt before dragging her into this alley. She was just beginning to regain her senses to find herself tied and looking up at this figure behind a mask.

Her face contorted in confusion. “What the hell? What are you doing? Who are you? Are you nuts?”

Asami knelt down in front of her. “The avatar was captured today, with two others. Where are they?”

Jade laughed dismissively. “Like I’d talk. What are you gonna do? Torture me for the information?”

Asami tilted her head, considering her. Of course she wouldn’t, but she was checking how sure of it Jade seemed to be. Figuring that she was pretty steadfast, she shook her head. “No. I’m not.”

She moved to the side, picking something up from beside a dumpster behind the bar. “But I bet you won’t like the alternative.” She said, holding up the bottle for her to see, making sure the cloth stuffed into the neck of it was very visible as she withdrew a match from her sleeve. “How long have you owned this bar?”

Jade scoffed, but her confidence was clearly fading. “You’re bluffing.”

Asami moved quickly, lighting the match and the cloth in a second as she drew her arm back prepared to pitch it through the window of the second floor. But Jade shouted for her to stop before she threw.

“Alright alright stop! They took em to a warehouse on the east side of the docks. Pier 13. We good?”

Asami removed the cloth with a gloved hand and tossed it into a nearby puddle. “We’re good. But if you lied to me, I’ll be back.” And with that, she leaned back down over Jade, shocking her with her glove, knocking her out.

\---

The drive over was quick. She approached through a back alley, assuming there would be a guard or lookout by the front door of the warehouse. And sure enough there was, dressed in normal clothes so as not to look overly suspicious, but a bulge in his sleeve showed he had a chi blocker.

Asami approached on silent feet, coming from behind. Luckily for her, the man didn’t seem to be that cautious. He probably figured nobody could have figured where they were. And so it was simple enough to get close enough to reach out, grab his shoulder and he was down.

On his belt, were a ring of keys, Asami removed them and began trying them on the door to the warehouse. With a turn of the last key, the lock turned and she entered. 

The lights were on, and she could here talking from the far end of the warehouse. Now, she made no attempt to sneak. The guy at the front would have asked questions despite her disguise, whatever guards were in here would assume she had been let in and not question her until it was too late. That was the plan anyway. 

She walked through the warehouse, with the bearing of someone who belonged there, and saw that tucked in the corner, were her friends. Tied up and gagged, covered in soot and bruises. Mako and Bolin were awake and scowling at the guards, Bolin actually was trying to talk through the gag, causing one of the guards to get up from his chair and tighten the gag. 

Korra though was slumped on the ground, eyes closed and looking far worse than the boys. Whatever had happened, she’d taken the brunt of it, and Asami felt a pang in her chest at the sight of it. Something about seeing her hurt caused something to stir in her, something more primal then worry. But now she was close enough for her footsteps to be heard.

Sure enough the guards turned casually, as if expecting her. “Hey.” One of them said in greeting.

Asami lowered her voice, but only enough to mask it slightly, not going overboard. “They thought you could use some back up in case they try anything.”

One of them scoffed. “They haven’t been much trouble. Except this one won’t shut up.” He said nodding to Bolin who mumbled in protest. “But the more the merrier.”

The other guard though seemed more cautious. “Where’s Amon? They said he’d be getting here within the hour?”

Asami shrugged. “Dunno, I just go where they tell me.”

“I here you there.” The first guard said. “Everyone else is planning for the city takeover, getting the cool jobs and we’re stuck here on babysitting duty.”

Asami had gotten close enough to be able to lunge for one before they could react. But both were sitting a few yards apart. There’d be no way to get them both at once. But with only two of them, she decided now was her best chance.

She scratched her head and shrugged like she was about to agree with him before grabbing him by the shoulder and shocking him. He went down with little effort but the second guard was fast on their reaction and lunged for Asami.

Asami feigned as if she was bracing herself to grapple with him, but at the last moment twisted on her foot, spinning to the side and dodging his lunge. He shot past her, knocking into a stack of heavy crates. But he wasn’t fazed, regaining posture almost instantly, but Asami was already crouching into a twirl as she caught the guard behind the ankle with her foot and pressing with enough force to knock him down and before he could retaliate, pressed her glove into his chest, knocking him out.

Asami jumped back to her feet as Bolin mumbled something behind her. She turned and moved to crouch down with him. She removed his gag and he cleared his throat.

“Whoever you are that was awesome! Now could you untie us please?”

Asami removed her goggles, and slid her mask off to reveal her face. “Asami have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Bolin cried in excitement.

“Doesn’t hurt to mention it more.” Asami smiled. “You guys okay?” she asked as she undid the ties around Bolin before moving to Mako.

Removing his gag, he nodded. “During the fight, one of them hit a gasline or something. Korra bent the fire as best she could. We’re fine but she got the worst of it.” He explained. Asami shot Korra a look. She was still breathing but hadn’t stirred even during the commotion. 

Asami tossed Bolin the keys to her car as she continued untying Mako. “Bolin bring the car around.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” He responded before running from the warehouse. 

It took her a few more seconds to get him untied, and once he was both moved to either side of Korra.

Asami leaned down close, eyeing her bruises and feeling profoundly worried. She brushed the hair from over Korra’s ear and whispered gently. “Korra?” In a hopes to stir her, but Korra didn’t move. Please be okay Asami begged in her mind. 

“How did you find us so fast?” Mako asked as the two of them lifted Korra as gently as possible.

“After I heard I found an equalist and made her talk.”Asami responded as the two of them began to carry Korra as fast as they could from the warehouse.

“That where you got the uniform?”

Asami had wrestled with what she would tell them. And she had settled on the truth and had no intention of lying, but for the time being they weren’t really in the best place for that sort of talk. “It’s a long story.” She decided to say for now.

Mako seemed to accept this and left it alone as they exited the warehouse and entered the open night air, crisp with the waves of the sea splashing just a few yards across the street.

They looked around. “Where’s Bolin?” Mako groaned the way only a brother could. 

There was a screech as Bolin rounded the corner in Asami’s car before slamming on the brakes in front of them. They moved to put Korra in the back, and as they did, headlights of another vehicle lit the street.

They all turned to see a truck rounding the corner a block away, turning straight for them.

“It’s Amon.” Asami shouted. Bolin looked at her.

“You sure?”

Asami nodded, and Bolin hopped out of the car and pressed his fist into the air, slamming a foot into the ground at the same time. This lifted a section of the street in front of the truck. It swerved but it was too late. The truck hit the rise in stone fast enough that it buckled, careening to the right as momentum continued to carry it forward, tipping it over, causing it crash on its side and skidding a few yards before coming to a stop. 

“Get in!” Asami yelled. Mako jumped into the back seat with Korra as Bolin got into the passenger seat behind Asami. She could see in her rear view mirror, several figures in equalists attire stumbling out from the back of the truck.

One, did not stumble, grabbing onto the frame of the truck and staring them down expression invisible under that infamous white mask. Asami twisted the stick shift and pressed the clutch down shifting gears. But before she could press on the gas, all too familiar voice called to her.

“Asami!” It shouted, not with anger, but instead a hybrid of confusion and something else. Something like a plea. She looked into the mirror, and saw her father climbing out of the passenger seat of the truck, having opened the door like the hatch of a ship due to the trucks angle.

There’s eyes met. Asami’s filled with sorrow, her father’s glossed with longing. “Asami!” he called her to him. One last time asking her to turn away from her friends and her values.

Asami steeled herself, shifting the stick and pressing the gas, tires screeching on asphalt as they roared away. A few of the equalists gave chase but gave up immediately as there was no chance of catching them.

Asami cast one last glance in the rear view mirror, seeing her father standing alone in the road, calling after her, fury in his voice at her betrayal. Mako and Bolin both cast her a glance but said nothing, each knowing now wasn’t the time. 

Instead, Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture as comforting and warm as anything could hope to be right now. She so often didn’t give him enough credit at how intuitive he could be. And when she saw his face in the mirror, it looked sad, as he understood what had just happened. What decision she had just made.

She reached one hand back to touch his, thanking him. Bolin offered her a worried smile too. And she looked back once more to check on Korra, hoping with all her might that she would be okay. She couldn’t bear to lose any of them, not now. Her choice was made. And so she drove as fast as she could, leaving the equalists and her father, long, long behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the repo genetic opera soundtrack while writing this. One song in particular. Those who have watched it, you know the one. Let the monster rise is oddly fitting to Asami and Hiroshi.
> 
> So, I always kind of liked the idea of Asami as an equalist. While at the same time I hated it lol. Mainly cause in order for her to be a true blue equalist her character has to be changed at it's core. So I wanted to keep to who she was, and so I came up with the notion of her being connected to them. Growing up around them and knowing what they do. Hope it was enjoyable and thanks for reading :)


	7. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra become embroiled in a mystery that spans the city and leads to a threat unlike any they've ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry I've been late. The last few days I've been incredibly sick so I've struggled to write anything. But I wanted to give something on this day of giving lol so I;m reposting the superhero prompt from last korrasami month in the meantime. So I intend to go back and do the parents meeting prompt, and the Naga prompt. Hopefully I can get those out over the weekend. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

The sounds of the city were a constant dull thrum in Asami’s office. The angry honks of horns, the unending churn of thousands of cars and the routine click every minute as a large billboard two buildings away changed its screen. Being a city girl her whole life she was used to it, but it was the constancy of it all that she knew could get on people’s nerves.

And yet this was a nicer office than outside appearances would suggest. After all money wasn’t really a question. It was prime real estate if a little out of the way. But the people who needed it could always find it easy enough. Sato Investigations was the name inked in black over the glass of the door. She was still working on a permanent name.

Asami was in the midst of tacking photos to her wall connecting all the disparaging elements of the cases she had been working on, as investigators are want to do when there was a small knock at the door. She set the tacks aside and pleasantly called for whoever it was to come in.

She reached her desk as the door swung open revealing a young woman. She was rail thin and looked like she had gone through hell and knew the touch of a needle intimately.

“Is this… sorry a friend said this was a good place to go.” Her voice was raspy probably from an abundance of drug use. Her clothes and makeup gave across a very punk look and it was clear she spent most of her time drifting from place to place.

“You’re in the right place.” Asami smiled offering her hand. The woman took it feebly and sat in the chair across from her desk.

She looked around hesitantly, eyeing Asami up to see if she was on the level. Apparently she deemed she was. “It’s just… I’ve alright been to the cops, but they don’t fucking care of course. And I don’t know what else to do.”

“Tell me what happened.”

The woman reached into her jacket pocket withdrawing a photo and handed it to Asami. It was a picture of the woman arm in arm with a scruffy but cheerful looking man. The picture was obviously taken during better times.

“Me and Han right, we were squatting in this old abandoned apartment building because we knew cops didn’t never go near that neighborhood. For awhile it was cool right? And we were thinking of making it a permanent stay if we could… but three nights ago these three assholes rock in with masks and beat us. At first I thought they were like hired force to get squatters out of the building, but they just beat on Han until he was out. Then they took him and I haven’t seen him since.”

This all comes out quickly, and the emotion was clear in her voice. She was on the edge, and Asami knew she was right about the cops. They wouldn’t even raise a finger to help a drifter druggie. No matter what had been done to them.

But this was only part of it. It wasn’t clear if the woman knew, but this wasn’t the first case of this sort of thing she’d come across. In the last week she had gotten four identical cases. Something big was going on.

“Where did this happen?” she asked.

“15th and Moon. By the wharf district.” She responded.

Asami looked at the picture, burning the image into her memory. “You’re not the first to have something like this happen.”

“I know. We were hearing stories going around about this sort of thing. We thought it was just a myth. So you’ll help? I don’t really have much but whatever I do it’s yours.”

Asami smiled trying to convey as much confidence as she could. “Don’t worry about that. Just tell me if you know any of these sorts of places these guys haven’t hit yet.”

\---

Asami stood on the barren fourth floor of what used to be a hotel. The wallpaper was peeling and several walls were either torn out or crumbled to rot giving the impression that this floor was just one big room. You could see to the end of the walls in almost every direction, and in the corners were several groups of huddled drifters. At first they had eyes her with suspicion, but the client whose name Asami found out was Jade had vouched for her promising she could help. She had asked them to do whatever they usually did as she staked out the area. This building was condemned and in bad enough of a neighborhood that cops didn’t frequent it much. Frankly she was surprised it hadn’t been hit by these snatchers yet.

It was rolling on midnight and there was still no activity, either from the goons or from a certain someone who wasn’t answering her phone. Asami punched the number and tried again.

“Hey, this is Korra. I’m super busy right now so leave your message at the beep. Later!” beep.

“Hey Korra, it’s Asami again. Did you get my messages? Cause I may be heading into something and some backup would be nice this time you super dork. So call me the second you…” she paused. Somewhere down on the street she was hearing the crunch of tires and the slamming of doors. She ran over to one of the many shattered windows and looked down. Below there was a fancy looking black SUV and five guys in black were piling out of it, one was shouting orders and pointing at the building. So the stakeout had worked, Asami mused.

“Yeah stuff is happening. Get your cute little but over here ASAP please or you’re gonna miss out on all the fun.” She hung up, and rushed over to the groups of drifters. “Alright, they’re here. Leave your fires up but go to a higher floor. I’ll let you know when they’re gone.”

It was a bit of a shuffle but eventually they followed her orders, and not too soon. The second they were out of sight, she heard footsteps rhythmically ascending the stairways.

Alright, thought Asami. One v five. No problem. Jade hadn’t mentioned any guns on them last time. So this would probably be cake. All that said she needed to be careful and the element of surprise would help. So she jumped up easily into one of the fallen out sections of the roof. Finding that the rest supported her weight, she watched and waited.

And in no time at all five rather large looking men approached the former campsite. They pulled back the bundles and blankets ready to attack, and there was a momentary lull as they stood around in confusion.

Now Asami and Korra were of two minds about this. Korra was a run in, knock some heads then ask questions sort. On normal occasions Asami would try talking first. Tonight though felt like a good night to use the Korra method.

She leapt from her perch and slammed her elbow down into the backmost one’s head. He crumpled to the ground immediately out cold. If she hand’t had good strength control she would have shattered his skull. Before they even knew what was happening she sideswiped another goon with her legs. He collapsed to the floor completely unprepared and wasn’t even able to catch his breath before she used her momentum to twirl herself around again and brought her foot down upon the man’s throat. Another one that was out.

The other three were catching on now though, each extended what looked like large batons. One took a swing at her, but she caught the motion with her hands and used his own momentum to throw him into one of the few remaining pillars. He hits, and was down.

The others both attacked in synch, and for the first time Asami was on the defensive. But that didn’t mean she was having trouble. She sidestepped them easily cracking another one upside the head with the other ones baton, and now it was just a one on one.

But when she turned to the last one, he had pulled something else out, dropping his baton. She only had a second to register it as a gun before he pulled the trigger. But there wasn’t a bullet. Instead Asami found herself hurtling back as some wide area of force began to shake and she was thrown back as if a hurricane was blowing her.

She hit the ground hard, but whatever that gun was had already but her in a daze. Her ears were ringing and her vision as blurred, and every muscle felt numb like when your leg fell asleep.

But she had the wherewithal still to brace herself for the coming onslaught. She was at least momentarily stunned, so she was surprised when nothing else happened.

So she focused down, shaking her head and demanding her body too work as she shakily got to her feet. Her ears stopped ringing and she heard thundering footsteps on the stairway. The guy was running away. Asami gave her head a few more shakes, blinking furiously. Whatever that gun did, its effects didn’t last long.

And as she walked over to the window once more, she could feel her body was back to normal. She arrived just in time to see the man piling into the SUV and start it.

She stepped up to the window sill, and then another step followed by a rush of wind and a sense of vertigo in her stomach. But she was used to it and slammed down to the ground just Behind the SUV unscathed.

The man watched this in his rear view mirror in terror as he slammed down on the gas. But Asami had already caught the bumper, and like it was nothing lifted it into the air so the back tires only spun on air.

The man tried again, but of course didn’t get anywhere. Asami raised a tentative eyebrow, making sure her saw it before she slammed the car back to the ground shattering the suspension.

He gave the gas a few more tries but the car was now damaged beyond repair, and Asami was already at his door. It was locked but that was no big deal. She pressed the handle and yanked the door clean off letting it come to rest in a pile of garbage by the alley.

The goon through his hands up as she yanked him from his seat and slammed him up against the wall, holding him high enough that his feet couldn’t find the ground.

“Ready to have a chat?” she asked pleasantly.

The goon instantly nodded his head. “Yes, oh god just please don’t break me!”

“You’re the guys going around kidnapping people right?” he nodded. “Where are you taking them?”

“There’s an abandoned warehouse about seven blocks further down the wharf. Biggest building, you can’t miss it.”

“And what are you taking them for?”

“No idea. We just get paid lady. That’s all I know I swear.” He was terrified, which made her job so much easier. She didn’t figure he was lying, but handcuffed him and set him down anyway with the intent to bring him along in cases she needed to know more.

With all the commotion, she only now felt that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She withdrew it to see she had five missed calls from Korra. Oh great now she answered, thought Asami. She was about to hit redial to call her back, when out of nowhere two more Black SUVs rolled in.

She turned to the handcuffed goon. “Did you call for backup?” before he could answer, she saw that the guys piling out of the car this time, were packing guns. Wonderful.

She hauled the guy behind his own broken SUV for cover as a hail of gunfire began. Round after round was fired, and soon the SUV was looking like more of a wreck than what she had done to it.

“Not gonna punch your way outa this lady.” The goon cried. “Got anything else up your sleeve?”

Actually I do, thought Asami, and she stood up from cover, extending her hand. With a little bit of concentration, she envisioned the size she needed, and the gunfire was met with a different sound as the bullets were halted in mid air before falling to the street.

A dull hum was sounding through the alley as the air visibly shook in front of Asami. She was using sound waves very high in intensity as a kind of force field. In short, along with super strength, Asami was showcasing her earthquake powers.

The goons looked on in shock as their bullets fell uselessly unable to penetrate her sound wall. She had discovered this use of her ability a few years ago. It really helped in the shop whenever she was welding, and it also was nice to have when thugs were trying to kill you. But Asami had a problem now. As long as she was making the sound waves in this way, she couldn’t direct them with enough focus to push anything away. She was stuck in this defense unable to break it to raise the offense without getting shot. They had come to an interesting stalemate.

But just as things looked dire, Asami noticed the wind beginning to pick up. She smiled and held up the shield as the wind grew stronger. The goons were starting to realize whatever was causing it was unnatural, but it was too late. A strong gust launched four of them into the wall and held them there as a figure floated gracefully down from above, her feet connecting with the pavement almost daintily. She threw out her arm and another cluster of the men where hurtled into the air, their guns were lifted back to her.

The rest of them looked shocked and stopped firing intending to readjust their aim on her. But Asami was ready now. She allowed the sound wall to dissipate before she refocused and sent a shockwave directly at them. they, and their SUVs were flung into the back alley, and all came crashing down. SUVs totaled, and evil guys knocked out.

Korra turned around to face her, decked in a tight dark blue costume Asami had made for her. It was light and resistant, and most importantly stylish, though when did Korra ever not look good Asami mused. Though she had made a costume for her, she had never done one for herself. She preferred street clothes and the occasional mask.

Korra threw the guys around a bit before allowing them to fall. Most were too sore to move, while the rest booked it out of there.

“Took you long enough.” Asami called to her.

Korra gave an apologetic shrug. “Hey I made it in time for the fun stuff right?” she beamed, before jogging up to Asami and wrapping her in a hug. “You okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Asami returned the embrace before giving herself the once over for any bullet holes. “Nope. I seem fine.” She smiled before she remembered they had a hostage of sorts.

She turned to look at the handcuffed goon who now was looking thoroughly terrified. Asami picked him up and set him forcefully down on the remains of the SUV. “I called for backup too.”

\---

Half an hour later, both Korra and Asami were standing outside the warehouse that the goon had assured them is where they were taking their kidnap victims. The only way to get to the warehouse was on a long walkway that led out in the harbor. The warehouse was meant to house ship supplies that could be loaded without the cargo ship having to completely dock.

There had been no guards or lookouts, which was suspicious though Korra pointed out they could have used all their manpower back in the alley. They found the only door that wasn’t covered with rust and dust figuring it was the one used by the goons. Asami used her shockwave to knock it off its hinges. The girls stormed inside finding themselves in a lit hallway. At the end of which was a door, and one guy in a suit who looked at them in confusion.

All he pulled out was a tazer. “Aw…” laughed Korra. “I almost feel sorry for him.” And with that, she shot a torrent of air at him that hit with the force of a cannon, slamming him against the wall and he was out cold.

At the noise of the tussle, yelling and knocking came from the other side of the door. It sounded like a dozen people were back there. “Everyone stand back.” Asami ordered. It sounded like they all did and another door came crashing to the ground.

Out ran a dozen of the victims. All of them looked like they had been horribly beaten but all of their eyes were filled with thanks and relief. One whom, was Han from Jade’s picture. Asami singled him out specifically. “Jade asked us to help you.”

“Jade? She’s alright?” he stuttered. Asami nodded and he bowed in thanks.

“Alright.” Shouted Korra. “Let’s get you all out of here.” The girls started directing them back down the hall, when Asami heard an odd noise coming from their left. She looked, the hallway they were in turned down another path that opened up into the warehouse proper, and the main shutter doors were sliding up. Beneath it marched three men in suits, one of whom struck her as not just another goon. His hair was dark, his suit was flawlessly tailored, and something about his sharp, angular face unsettling her. And immediately, he saw that his stock was being pilfered.

He gave a command, and the mend began rushing forward. “Everybody run!” Korra shouted and all darted from the hall and out into the open air. Korra and Asami were the last ones to reach the door just as the goons rounded the corner.

In perfect synch, Korra and Asami stretched out their hands sending a force of wind and sound to throw the thugs back like rag dolls. The girls gave each other an approving nod, but that is when the crime leader appeared as well.

Each moved their arms, ready for the same tactic, and this time the wallpaper was ripped from the walls from the combined force… but the man remained unmoved, walking casually forward as if this was a normal occurrence. The girls shot a concerned look at each other before doubling their force, and still the man marched ever forward, looking more annoyed than anything.

“Run?” asked Korra.

“Run.” Replied Asami.

The girls booked it from the door and back out across the long walkway, the rest of the victims were already back on the sidewalk. Asami cast a look over her shoulder and saw that whoever this guy was, he was still coming. She skidded to a halt, and aimed both of her fists down at the floor. At once the whole platform began to shake, and a horrible creaking sound echoed through the night. Cracks began appearing along the walkway as the steel supports began to fail.

First one collapsed, then the other, and in a second about eight yards of the thing began to collapse into the water, creating a large gulf between them and the man.

He stepped up to the end of his walkway, stranded. He couldn’t make that jump, and the look on his face confirmed that for Asami. She and Korra watched him for what he would do next. He simply stared down at the rift, face free of emotion, before he turned his back and began walking casually back to the warehouse as if this was just his morning stroll.

Asami looked to Korra and saw her look of worry mirrored back to her. This was the first time in their lives their powers hadn’t affected someone, and that shook them to the bone.

But Han and the others bunched up around them, faces filled with a tired relief. It was time to get them home, or at least far away from here.

\---

The next day, both Korra and Asami watched from their desk as Jade and Han reunited.

The two fell into an embrace, and it was clear that they were more than just friends. Jade’s eyes even began to water the moment she saw him standing there. “I was so sure you were dead and thrown in some ditch somewhere.” She whispered.

“I keep telling ya you worry too much.” He replies sweetly.

“What happened?” she finally manages to ask once she collects herself.

Han shot the girls a look. They had talked about this beforehand. For obvious reasons, their powers were something they wanted to keep on the secret side of things. He had seen them using them, but had promised to keep it secret. In truth he was probably scared more than anything about what would happen if he started telling people.

So he just shrugged it off. “Don’t know. None of us even knew what they ever wanted. But thanks to these two.” He says gesturing at them, “The cops found us in no time.”

That was the agreed upon story. The girls had just done what detectives did before contacted the appropriate authorities who took it from there. Why wouldn’t anyone believe that? Plus it was unlikely Jade was going to be watching the news anytime soon and note the lack of coverage.

“Thanks, both of you.” She says genuinely. She begins pulling some bills from her pocket.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Asami says stopping her. “We’re just glad we could help.”

Korra catches Han’s attention. “So remember, stay on the north side of the city as best you can from now on. And if you see these guys again, give us a call.”

They had relocated them along with the other victims in a way. There was a shelter in the north district they could stay at. Hopefully that would be enough. And it was a sure bet that these two would be cautious after this.

Jade bowed her thanks several times, with Han giving them both a nod of “I got this secret.” And they both left.

Korra leaned herself off from the desk watching after them. “Think they’ll be okay?”

“I hope so.” Asami answered, admitting to herself that she wasn’t sure, looking back to the quickly drawn sketch sitting on her desk. “And now we have this to deal with.”

Korra eyed the sketch. “Think he’s the one behind all this? Backing all the crime and stuff?”

Asami nodded. He certainly struck her as the crime boss type. But being a Triad leader was one thing. This was something else entirely. She lifted up the sketch of the suited man and tacked it to her ever expanding wall of crime.


	8. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami remembers her parents, as Korra perspective is reinforced by their example, and she makes it clear that Asami won't have to heal alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the prompt, my brain went a different way with it and i'm so sorry

A slight breeze passed through the valley, rustling the trees and the reeds in the nearby stream. The sky was specked with clouds, covering enough to cast long shadows, yet allowing the sun to peak through when it had the chance.

Korra stood alone, respectfully silent to the numerous families that were scattered through the valley, on this day of remembrance, the graves of their loved ones rising from the earth, solemn and unmoving. Not one of the markers belonged to someone who had been in Korra’s life. Instead she was here today for someone else.

A few yards in front of her, knelt Asami. And before her, stood two markers. One clearly older, yet immaculately well taken care of by a delicate, loving touch, the name still easily visible carved into the surface.

Yasuko

Beside it, stood a marker much more recently placed. 

Hiroshi

Asami had never told Korra much about the loss of her mother. But she had told her of her memories as a child. Her face lit up when she mentioned it. The way she smiled, the sound of her voice, how the two would help in her father's garage. She also hadn't spoken much about her talks with her father beyond what she had told Korra the day she had returned to republic city. That she had started seeing to him again. She hadn’t thought that would be the best for her, still weary of Hiroshi’s intentions. She still remembered clearly Asami in the weeks after he’d been outed. She’d been resolved, adamant in her efforts against the equalists. But even Korra had noticed the way her smile wilted when she thought no one was looking. How a laugh could so quickly fade, as sadness appeared in her eyes. She tried to keep it hidden, and Korra had respected that about Asami above everything else during their early friendship. She didn’t let her pain define her…. But she did carry it with her, and it would never let go. Not entirely.

And Korra had been as skeptical as anyone about their reunion. But he’d proven what he valued during the attack. Korra thought that in another life, if things had gone a different way, he would have been an astounding father. Like he had before Yasuko’s death. Something Asami had hinted at. The man only she knew.

When Korra was younger, she had a very direct way of thinking. Things were black and white, and the bad guys were the ones trying to break the balance of the world. Thinking that made the struggle easier. It allowed her to fight harder, thinking of enemies as enemies and nothing more. But time had changed that, as those enemies became people. And at this point, Korra was confident she knew that better than most. Evil actions still had to be stopped, but it was hard to pretend anymore that it was simple.

It was such an easy thing to do. To judge people. To label them as the other. Korra didn’t like to do that anymore. If she was to be the avatar, the bridge, she had to understand people. Not imagine them as monsters in her eyes. To see where they come from, what events shaped their lives. The moments where they revealed what was most important to them. Only in understanding people, truly, could she hope to mend wounds, or at least to aid in moving past them.

Hiroshi had been a shining example to her in this regard. As she’d found what had been the most important moment, the one that revealed the most about him, was his last. In that moment, he didn’t run, or curse at the end. He saved his daughter, and aided in saving so many more. People can lose their way, and they can stumble search for the way for a long time. Hiroshi had lost sight of his path. His anger and sorrow blinding him from what was most important. But he found his way back. We should all be so lucky.

Knowing that, is why Asami didn’t lose herself to grief. Even after watching her family murdered before her eyes again. No one should have to go through that. And it would be too much for some people. But Asami mourned, knowing in the end that her father, was the man she once knew again. He’d become someone she could love again. In a way, that may have brought peace, yet that same truth stung so bitterly. A chance for reconciliation, and a path forward ripped away in an instant. To be offered hope only to have it dashed. That had happened too many times to Asami, and Korra would work towards it never happening to her again. A person should only have to endure so much suffering. After all what had she said? “I don’t think I could have handled losing my father and you in the same day.”

Initially, Korra had stood back, because she wanted to give Asami time alone. But now she stepped forward, until she was by Asami’s side. Asami rose from her knees, her face resolved not revealing the sadness. She’d spent her tears for them. 

It hadn’t been a year since his death. And this had been the first time she’d visited the grave since the funeral. Not enough time to heal, but enough time to start. Asami’s expression seemed to ease at Korra’s presence, as she offered her a reassuring smile.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, who returned it, wanting to hold her securely, to let her know she’d always be safe with her. That there would be no more tragedy as long as Korra could stop it.

“You’ll be okay.” Korra said softly, almost as a promise. 

Asami let out a shaky breath as she could feel Korra’s heart beating in her chest. She’d lost family, and that would never stop hurting. But she’d found a new family. One she loved, and one that would do everything it could to help ease the pain, until one day it might not burn quite as much. 

She smiled. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter entry. But i hope it gets across the emotion. I'm still stupid sick but i'm trying to catch up, wish me luck :)


	9. Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Naga track down a missing Korra after a explosive cave in separates them. And it's up to them to save her, if Korra doesn't save herself first.

Naga sniffed the ground, her nose darting this way and that for any trace. Asami sat on top of her, holding onto the harness but mostly letting Naga do her thing. “Anything girl?” she asked.

As if in answer, Naga’s head pointed sharply off to the horizon a little to Asami’s right. It was hard to read, but Asami swore she saw determination in those big black eyes of hers. They were after all looking for her person.

Korra had been dealing with a band of ex earth empire soldiers, still trying to fight for their ended regime. Team avatar had split up to deal with them, Mako going off with Bolin, Korra and Asami and Naga following a different lead. That very lead had led them to an old mine shaft the soldiers had been squatting in. Apparently though, they had been prepared, setting mining charges along one of the shafts. Upon hearing them, they must have set them off. Asami and Naga were separated from Korra in the ensuing cave in and now they were doing best to follow her trail.

Naga began sprinting off in the direction she had pointed, leading through crowded forest. At first Asami had thought it might prove too cluttered for the massive dog, but she was surprisingly nimble, darting around the trees with grace and without missing a step. Asami, who was very used to riding Naga by now, sat astride her, shifting her body weight with the turns. She’d never ridden anything living before meeting Korra, and she had proven pretty adept at it.

A few minutes passed as the two approached a kind of rise in the forest. Asami could hear something on the other side, a faint whirring. The sound was familiar, and when they reached the peak of the rise she saw why.

Down below was a little clearing amongst the trees. A clearing that just so happened to be the perfect size for an old earth empire airship to land. It’s engines were running though the propellers weren’t active yet, meaning they weren’t in a hurry to take off.

Asami made sure to hold the reigns tight so Naga wouldn’t go charging in just yet. Asami wanted to observe. There were only two men down in the clearing itself, and they were a few yards away from the landing platform. They didn’t seem to be on high alert, just sitting and chatting. Other than that, Asami didn’t see much. 

Asami leaned down close to Naga’s ear, not taking her eyes of the ship and whispered. “You sure she’s here?” she asked, patting her on the neck.

In answer, there was the sound of a shout, as a jet of fire blasted out the glass window near where the control bridge of the ship would be. A guard was on the wrong end of that jet, and fell the few yards from the window into the grassy hill, looking dazed and a little ash covered. “Oh yeah she’s definitely here. Let’s go!” 

Asami didn’t have to tell Naga twice, who reared up before sprinting down the slope towards the ship.

The two guys who had been outside were more focused on what was happening inside the ship, as one had bolted up the ramp to see what was going on. The other one seemed to be trying to decide whether he should help the guy who was already knocked out at the base of the ship, or go in and deal with the problem.

He’d never get to pick as Naga roared. He turned in confusion, probably never having heard the roar of a polar pear dog, and he was just in time to see a great white paw smack him across the head, knocking him to the ground and out.

Naga then made a move for the ramp, but Asami held the reigns back, bringing her to a stop before jumping from the saddle and rubbing her muzzle to let her know things would be okay. “You’re not gonna fit in there.” Asami said. “But don’t worry I’ll get her back.” Asami didn’t have a habit of talking to any other animal then Naga. With her it never felt silly, and Naga sure had enough personality to make one think she understood every word. And so she let out a bark, as she watched Asami run up the ramp, to go after Korra.

She’d been in this model of ship before, and so she knew her way around. Even if she hadn’t though she could still have follow the sounds of combat. Korra was not quiet when things were heated. She sprinted down several corridors, clearing the turns before coming upon the door that led to the bridge. It was wide open, probably left that way by the crew coming to help.

She ran through it, leaping over the railing of the walkway immediately in front of her. On either side of it was a short stairway that led to the main floor of the bridge but that was too slow for Asami. She arched in the air, taking in the situation. Korra was matching blow for blow what looked to be the lead man in charge, as he still wore his earth empire uniform marking him as a captain. She was also tangling with another soldier behind her. Four others lay on the ground incapacitated, and three others were encircling the fight, looking unsure of how to help. Worked for her.

Once she landed, she kept her momentum with a roll that led her within striking distance of one of the men. Her glove pressed to his shoulder before he even knew what hit him.

Still keeping her momentum, she shoulder checked his writhing body, knocking it to the ground before she slammed into the second guard who had just seen what had happened but had not had enough time to react. He went to the ground with Asami on top of him and before he could even yell, she zapped him on the neck and he was out. 

She stood up, and turned just in time to dodge to the right, just avoiding a blade of metal shot her way by the last solder. He twisted his arms through the air firing two more shots, both of which Asami avoided as she tried to clear the distance between them. She was about halfway to him when something brought her to an abrupt stop. Something had caught onto her foot. She looked down to see a metal panel of the bridge’s floor wrapped tightly around her boot. She pulled at it but it would not budge.

The soldier drew his arm back, ready to fire a final shot at his immobile target when the floor beneath him shifted dramatically to the right throwing him off balance. Asami looked to see Korra was watching out for her, and had used her metalbending to do that. Her hand flicked and the metal drew away from Asami’s foot. 

She continued forward now as the soldier was only just regaining his balance. He saw she was coming and took an arching swing that would have collided with her head had she not ducked the blow, before leaping up with one leg and using the other to knee him in the stomach hard. The man staggered back, coughing and hit the wall with a thud. Asami continued forward shocking him on the chest and he was down. 

Behind her she heard a thud and turned to see Korra’s last opponent go down, hitting the floor hard. Korra shook her head, “They never learn do they?” she asked with wry smile. “What took you so long?”

Asami started towards her. “Oh don’t even start. You okay?” she asked. There were a few cuts and bruises on her exposed shoulders, probably form the cave in back at the mine. Korra brushed it off with a cocky shrug of her shoulders.

“Always. How about you? Didn’t take a scratch as usual I see?” she laughed eyeing her. “Only you could go through a cave in a come out looking like sunshine.”

Asami shook her head in bemusement. “Thanks. Now how about we get out of here?”

Korra nodded, but first knelt down by the captain, taking the metal panels from his belt. Then she used her metal bending to handcuff each of the incapacitated soldiers. The two then began up the stairs on their way back to the landing ramp.

“So what happened? Did you get captured?” Asami asked.

Korra shot her a look with a raised eyebrow as if it was a ridiculous question. “No… I strategically allowed myself to be taken back to their base so I could get em all at once.”

“Uh huh sure.” Asami smiled.

“Seriously! I can be tactical.” She said defending herself and crossing her arms.

“Oh I know. Just doesn’t seem like you to let yourself get taken.” Asami joked, ribbing her. “Must have been frustrating, dealing with them gloating about capturing the avatar all by themselves.”

“Oh alright. The cave in knocked me out.” She admitted rubbing her head where a rock probably hit her. “When I woke up I broke out and you saw the rest. You caught me, happy?”

Asami laughed wrapping an arm around Korra’s shoulder, drawing her in for a giddy hug so happy to have her back. “Yeah. But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

Korra laughed, but winced a little at the touch. Asami drew back almost looking embarrassed at her forgetfulness. “Oops. Sorry.”

“No worries.” She smiled, enjoying being back with Asami just as much. They were just about to reach the landing ramp. “So how did you two get past the other guys?”

“What those two?” Asami responded, pointing to the guy slumped down at the foot of the ramp, and back towards the bridge.

Korra shook her head looking confused. “No, the captain mentioned something about another squad protecting… the…. Well then.”

Once they reached the bottom of the ramp, they found themselves surrounded by nearly a dozen soldiers all in a ready stance a moment away from skewering them. They must have been on patrol, and just got back.

“Want to surrender?” one of them, probably the one in charge asked.

Korra and Asami shook their heads. “Nah, I like our odds.” Korra smiled.

“How do you figure?” barked the lead man. Asami shrugged and raised her hand, pointing a finger at something behind the arch of soldiers.

The man slowly turned his head, as a rustling noise sounded from the bushes and trees at the soldiers backs. A shadow cast over them as a low growling echoed throughout the clearing. The lead man finally turned to see the polar bear dog bearing her teeth, towering over him standing on her hind legs so she stood at her entire twelve foot glory. Naga could be surprisingly sneaky, and very scary.

She roared, and smashed her paws down to the ground with enough force that it shook the three soldiers closest to her to their knees. A few of the soldiers were too stunned to run. These were the ones Asami zapped into sleep. The rest bolted, but Korra had enough of the captains panels left to throw after them, cuffing them at the ankles and wrists. 

Naga barked in victory as Korra used her air and earthbending to drag all their fresh prisoners back into the ship for safekeeping until the authorities could be called to take them away.

“Nice going girl.” Korra beamed once back out of the ship as Naga pounded forward, lifting Korra up with her snout before setting her back down for the licking. Asami laughed before the dog turned to her, with that look in her eye.

“Oh no. Oh Naga you don’t have to…” Asami said, backing away slowly as Naga raised herself onto her back feet again, stretched her paws out and pounced on Asami. Not actually landing on her as the weight of that would crush her, but falling in a way that ensured Asami would be have no choice but to fall back onto the ground flat as Naga placed her paws on either side of her shoulder as she began to ravenously lick at Asami’s face with all the love a dog had, and she had a lot.

“Stop!” She laughed. “Oh god she always does this.” Asami whined halfheartedly as she laughed. Naga’s tongue always tickled.

Korra just meandered to their side and watched. “It just means she loves you. I mean I can’t blame her.”

Naga continued to share her affection as Asami flailed a hand in Korra’s direction unable to stop laughing. “A ha little h-ha-help?”

Korra shook her head defiantly. “Nah, this is too much fun to watch.”


	10. Family (Repeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami awakes to check after her and Korra's adopted daughter, and comes across an amazing surprise.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Crash. The thunder was an instant contrast to the soft pit patter of the rain and immediately Asami was awake. She turned to see the clock, but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw that it was three in the morning. She hadn’t even been asleep for half an hour.

It had been raining off and on the whole day, with it leaning on the more severe end as time went on. Asami felt the warmth beside her and rolled over to come face to face with Korra, who was absolutely dead to the world. Asami watched the steady rise and fall of her chest through the covers, and chuckled as a strand of hair was blown back and forth by every breath. She brushed it behind Korra’s ear, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Korra wouldn’t remember, it being really more for Asami’s benefit.

She then rolled herself closer to Korra, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off back into sleep. This only lasted a few seconds before even with eyelids closed she could see the bright flash arc across their room. It hadn’t even been a second before the thundering crash came down. It was deafening and fierce, and Asami felt sure that Korra would wake up. But she opened her eyes and saw that she still slept soundly.

“I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper.” Asami thought to herself. There was another strike of lightning, and this time the sound was instantaneous. Asami let out a groan and slid herself away from Korra and under and out through the sheets. Not for her benefit. If she wanted to she could put on a pair of ear muffs and force a good night’s sleep. But she hadn’t had one of those in a long time, the reason for that being why she slowly arose to her feet after popping her neck and shoulders in a kind of flex.

With thunder that close, soon she wasn’t going to be able to sleep for another reason. And sure enough, down the hall, a heart breaking cry began to echo up through the hallway.

It had become a fairly standard routine during stormy nights, and pretty much every other night as well. With Korra so knocked out, Asami didn’t begrudge that it was her turn. She withdrew a flowing nightgown from her wardrobe and began to tie it at the waist, when through the darkness, there was another flash of lightning, and it lit up the room just enough so that she could see clearly the small grin across Korra’s lips.

“Oh you cheeky… How long have you been awake?” Asami demanded crossing her arms in amusement.

Korra’s eyes remained close though the grin had turned into a toothy smile. “Since a few minutes before that kiss. Thanks by the way it was nice.”

Asami rolled her eyes, knowing it had been for her too. Before any more bedroom talk could occur, another wail shook Asami’s focus back down the hall. Korra began to lift herself from bed, but Asami was quickly at her side. The sheets had fallen enough for her to see the bandages still wrapped around Korra’s chest and stomach. A few days ago, she had gotten into a nasty fight with a few firebenders trying to run off a local group of spirits. Korra had solved the conflict, but taken a hit in the meantime. Asami had grown used to seeing Korra in pain, but being used to it and being numb to it were two very different things. Courting the avatar, led to many a restless and worried night.

“Stay here, you should still be resting. Plus you got her last night.” Asami reassured.

“It’s just a few burns, I’m not crippled.” Korra smiled. “And it’s not a contest.”

“I know, which is why you are going to stay in bed for now.” Asami snapped in an authoritative tone. Korra groaned as she let her weight sink back into the bed.

“If you insist. Call me if you need.”

Asami chuckled. “Will do super mom.”

“I thought the super mom’s were a team.” Korra asked as Asami once more stood.

“They are, it’s just one can get sidelined every now and again.” And with that, she was out of the room and yawning as she moved down the hall.

Living in a mansion, they had actually had to do some reworking to ensure that their rooms weren’t too far away from one another. And in no time at all, Asami found herself dreary eyed and sleepy still as she raised a hand to the doorknob.

As she did, it struck her that in the last few moment, she hadn’t heard any crying. All at once ten thousand possibilities jumped uninvited into her mind. But she brushed them away. She had been a mom long enough now to not always jump to the worst case scenario every time something happened.

She opened the door, and crept inside Yasuko’s room.

Korra and Asami both had never given a great deal of thought to having kids in their youth. But as they got older, and the world went from one crisis to another, they had both become fond of the idea. Korra especially though she tried not to let on.

A few months ago, the northern water tribe had fallen into a bit of trouble. A few criminal organizations had grown too powerful and made a bid for taking over. It was violent, people were hurt, those people including Yasuko’s parents. She had only just been born, and to their knowledge, hadn’t even been named yet.

It didn’t take long to discuss. Once the word adoption had been dropped, it was only a few more weeks until everything was sorted out, and she and Korra became mothers of a beautiful northern water tribe girl. Asami remembered never being happier, and she knew Korra felt the same way.

Coming up with a name had been difficult. They must have each individually offered up a thousand names each. But none of them felt right. It was Korra who suggested naming her after Asami’s mother. Asami was surprised, but warmed up to the idea quickly, and now she couldn’t imagine any other name with that face.

Asami moved silently across the floor, until she reached Yasuko’s crib. She peered down over the railing and saw that everything was fine. In fact it was better than fine. Instead of crying, Yasuko was smiling and looked merry as could be.

“You’re one heck of a mood switcher.” Asami mused. “Always know how to get mommies attention huh?”

Yasuko’s smile brightened even more as she reached dup for her mother. “Alright.” Asami smiled. “If you insist.”

She reached down in the crib and gently lifted Yasuko into her arms making sure to tightly support her. Slowly, she began to rock herself back and forth, swaying her in the air with the most delicate of movements. “You like that don’t you?”

Yasuko gave a small little noise in answer which Asami took for a yes. Asami lifted her up, allowing her to rest and her shoulder while still supporting her bottom and began to turn her body to the opposing wall.

Light was shining onto that wall through the window, the shadows of a hundred raindrops running down its white surface. Or at least that’s what they should have been doing. Indeed some were. Hitting the glass and running down as nature and gravity demanded. But directly in the center of the circle, spun a ring of collected water. Round and around it spun. When Asami turned to face the window, holding Yasuko again in her arms, she saw what was happening.

Yasuko’s arm was outstretched, and her finger was pointed at the window, as she made a circular motion in time with the ring of rain. Yasuko was controlling it.

Asami had to take a minute to catch her breath before a wondrous smile appeared across her face as she looked down lovingly at Yasuko. She had never heard of anyone bending so young. She was amazed.

And with a gleeful spark in her voice, she called back down the hallway. “Hey super mom! I was wrong. Get your but down here. I think you’ll want to see this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another repeat. Sorry folks. Finals are around the corner. Plus a lot of my prompts this month could have been labelled family. And I didn't want to do battle couple cause I kinda did that with Naga. Plus i really like this little short and i think it fits well. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS Hi! I just saw that I never did the last prompt, and now Korrasami week is starting again so I think it's time to put a wrap on this. Very sorry for the lateness of this. But thanks all for reading! this time was so much fun!!!


End file.
